This Heart Of Mine
by hopelesslydevoted.xx
Summary: Hermione gets split up from Harry and Ron, finding herself in Hogsmeade with no wand or way to defend herself, with the entire wizarding world on the hunt for her. Spotted almost immediately, Hermione takes off, trying everything she can to escape the Death Eaters on her trail. She ends up running into an unlikely hero, one that she never thought would help her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"There she is!"

"GET HER!"

Hermione looked behind her, her heart dropping. They'd found her. After weeks of being on the run, she had made a careless, stupid mistake that she knew beforehand had been a bad idea. But she did it anyways.

She took off at a run, putting everything she had into getting away, dodging spells as she ran. She had no means of protecting herself, having broke her wand yesterday, which was another reason she had came to Hogsmeade. A place she knew she would be recognized almost immediately. But she had believed it worth the risk, in order to try and get a wand.

Normally, Hermione would have been against stealing another witch or wizards wand, but drastic times called for drastic measures, and she was pretty desperate, even more so now.

She let out a sharp cry as a spell hit her shoulder, immediate pain blossoming where the spell made contact. She knew she was bleeding, she could feel it running down her arm, but she refused to look at it, not wanting anything to distract her. Besides, if they caught her, she'd be in a lot worse shape. She would determine the severity of the wound once she got away. _If_ she got away.

She made a sharp left, running down the first alleyway that came into her vision. She was hoping that by weaving in and out of alleys that had shops all over, she might be able to throw them off of her trail.

She made lefts and right turns trying to get away, but to no avail. There was too many of them, and she knew that they wanted to capture her more than anything, which is what was driving them forward and after her at the pace they were. She still had a bit of room between herself and the Death Eaters, but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep her pace. Her lungs were already burning, and she could taste blood from biting down on the inside of her cheeks in anxiety.

As she was about to run past an alley, a pair of arms grabbed her and she filled up her lungs with air to let out a scream, when her mouth was covered.

"Shut up, and play along," someone hissed.

Hermione was about to bite down on their hand and ask them what the hell they were talking about, until she felt a rush of warmth run throughout her entire body, and she knew that magic was used on her. She watched as her clothes changed colours, her hair grew longer and turned from her messy array of curls to sleek long black hair. When she realized what was happening, she looked up confused into a pair of familiar grey eyes.

"Mal-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, his lips were on hers, and he pushed her up against the wall.

Although he had somewhat aggressively pressed his mouth up against hers, he immediately softened it, kissing her in a way she never would have associated with him, or thought him capable of.

She heard a crash beside them, and she squeaked and jumped, and ended up coming face to face with the Death Eaters who were looking for her, and whom she had momentarily forgotten about due to the shock of being kissed by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco gave her a quick look, which Hermione knew meant keep quiet, before turning his attention towards them.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for interrupting me," Draco snapped.

Hermione watched as one of the men took a step forward, tilting his head down slightly before speaking.

"Sorry Malfoy, didn't know you were down here."

"And why exactly are you lot running around dark alleyways like a bunch of obnoxious children?"

"We saw Granger."

Draco snorted.

"He's telling the truth. She's here, in Hogsmeade. And she ran down these alleyways. She's close. We need to keep looking, she can't be far."

"You're sure?" Draco questioned authoritatively.

"Positive."

Draco turned towards Hermione.

"We'll pick up where we left off as soon as I'm done here. Meet me at my apartment."

Hermione was about to say she didn't even know where that was, as he slipped a piece of paper into her hands discreetly before bringing her hand up to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

"Now," Draco said turning back to the group, "if she is here, she won't be here long. She'd be stupid to stay somewhere that we've got on lock down. So let's split up and look. If anyone finds anything, you know how to contact me."

Hermione watched as Draco took off down the alley, the rest of the Death Eaters following until they all started down different paths.

If that wasn't a hint for Hermione to get the hell out of there and fast, she didn't know what was. Thankfully, or maybe not thankfully depending on what his intentions were, Hermione had a destination. The only question now was, whether or not she could trust him. She couldn't see a reason as to why he hid her from the people that he was clearly working with, but when it came down to it, she didn't have many options, and there was a group of people currently looking for her so she couldn't exactly be particularly picky about a hiding place.

She may be unarmed, but she was still able to throw a wicked punch, one that Malfoy had experienced back in third year. Now older, she'd be able to put more kick behind it, especially after taking some training on her spare time, and she wasn't afraid to throw down if need be. Did she think she would be able to overpower him? Definitely not. But, she also knew that it wouldn't be something he would be prepared for, so at least she had the element of surprise in her favour if needed.

Hermione took off down the alleyway, looking for the nearest shop. She figured that using a floo network would be her best bet, especially considering she had no idea as to where she was even going. She walked into a shop that looked inviting, and spotted a worker.

"Excuse me," Hermione said softly.

"Oh hello dear, what can I do for you today? Have you gotten a chance to look at our new clothing section? It just arrived this morning, so you'll have the first pick of the draw. And let me tell you, you won't be disappointed!" An elderly lady stated excitedly.

"Thank you, but I was wondering if I would be able to use your floo network? I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, I'm just running late and my husband will be worried sick about me."

"Oh of course child! Married so young? Good for you! When you know, you know! That's what I've always said at least."

Hermione smiled sweetly, and followed the lady to the fireplace that was at the back of the shop.

"And here you go! Do be safe, and take care!"

"Thank you for your help," Hermione said sincerely.

"Not a problem!"

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle, and stepped inside the fireplace. She took a deep breath, looked down at the piece of paper Malfoy had given her, said the address, and disappeared in green flames, all the while hoping that she wasn't setting herself up for a trap.

She landed in the fireplace at Malfoy's place scanning the visible area, before stepping out, and had to admit that Draco had nice taste. Simple, but elegant. The same style that she herself would choose if she had a place of her own.

Having nothing else to do to occupy her time and because she was an anxious wreck, Hermione decided to explore Draco's apartment.

The kitchen was beautiful. Which was surprising to Hermione since she figured he probably never used it. She assumed it was just for show, but regardless, the colour scheme and set up complimented one another nicely. He had black cabinets and cupboards, a white marble countertop which had speckles of black and grey. His appliances were all black and sleek looking, and a breakfast bar island with two black bar stools. Curious, Hermione opened his fridge, and was surprised to see that it was pretty much fully stocked.

Upon seeing the food, Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly. It had been a while since she had a good home cooked meal. Being on the run didn't exactly give you the luxury of cooking for yourself often.

Figuring he wouldn't mind, well actually not caring if he minded since she was hungry, Hermione started pulling things out of the fridge, her mouth watering at the possibilities in front of her, when all of a sudden a sharp pain erupted on her right shoulder, making her drop the contents she was currently holding.

In her haste to get away and her momentary distraction from hunger, she had totally forgotten about being hit by a curse. She looked at the floor in dismay, looking at the mess she had caused. But she would have to worry about that later, as her wound was now throbbing unbearably.

She was walking down the hallway trying to locate the bathroom, as another intense wave of pain shot through her body. White light exploded behind her eyelids, and she fell to the ground letting out a sharp cry as she made contact with the floor before blacking out.

 **A/N: I'M BAAAAAACK!**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I'm just starting this thing and waiting to get some feelers back from my readers in regards to whether or not to continue on with this story. So if you've read this chapter and have an opinion, let me hear it! You're all the reason I continue to write, and why I will continue to do so if you like what I have to offer.**

 **I love you all xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has either written a review, followed, or favourited this story. To those of you who are returning readers of mine, welcome back! To those who haven't read anything of mine before, welcome! I appreciate each and every one of you!_

 _My goal is to update a chapter once a week, so in this case every Wednesday. The time of when it's posted may differ depending on what time I am done work each Wednesday, but the goal is to have a chapter posted before I go to bed. If anything comes up, I will make sure to keep you posted beforehand so you know what to expect._

 _xx_

Chapter Two.

After a few hours of playing along with the whole "Hermione chase" Draco had had enough. He was tired, hungry, and needed some time to think his actions through.

He hadn't exactly thought about what would happen after he had saved Hermione, he just felt the need to help her. So upon instinct, that's exactly what he did. Did he regret it? He didn't know yet. That would all depend on how the rest of things all panned out…

He knew that Hermione probably didn't trust him, and he didn't blame her. And if she asked for an explanation as to why he helped her, he didn't have one. He just did. Mind you, he stopped agreeing with the whole mission the Death Eaters were on (purifying the wizarding world by getting rid of muggleborns and killing Harry) after he had let the Death Eaters into the school, which had inevitably caused Dumbledore's death.

That day still haunted him. No, he hadn't "pulled the trigger" per say, but he had loaded the gun. Which was bad enough. It didn't help that even in death Dumbledore found a way to help him stay somewhat innocent in the whole thing. Something Draco would never be able to thank him for.

Draco didn't believe in killing, especially the innocent. And Hermione, she was innocent. It was just her bad choice of friends that had caused her to be in her current situation. He could tell her this, but he doubted she would believe him. And he didn't really feel like exposing himself like that anyways. He had a reputation, one that he liked having. It kept people from bugging him and expecting too much out of him. If he went around showing a soft side, the Death Eaters and Voldemort would take advantage of him. And right now he had their respect and trust, something he was planning on keeping so no suspicions were thrown his way.

What Draco couldn't understand is why Hermione had come to Hogsmeade of all places. It was well known that the place was crawling with Death Eaters, and Hermione was a smart girl. She wouldn't put herself in a situation where she could be easily caught for no reason. Draco was just curious as to why she was there, and what the reason was. Perhaps she was looking for Harry and Ron? Rumour had it that the three of them had been separated, and her being in Hogsmeade seemingly alone justified the rumours. Had Harry and Ron been there, he knew those two idiots would have been caught trying to save Hermione, so Draco was more than positive that they had been nowhere within the vicinity.

Her being alone and without her sidekicks brought even more questions that Draco wanted to know the answers to, not that he thought she would tell him. At least, not right away. Hell, maybe not even ever. This was Hermione Granger they were talking about. The girl was one of the most stubborn women he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Malfoy, we have been unable to locate the Mudblood,"

Draco snapped his attention to the Death Eater who was currently bowed down in front of him.

"She wasn't deemed the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She is probably long gone by now. If we haven't found her, then we aren't going to. Round the others, I'm sick of going on this wild goose chase."

"But she was here, are you sure-"

"Are you questioning me?" Draco hissed.

"Of course not, my apologies."

"Good. Now, round the others and head back to headquarters. If anyone asks where I am going, let them know that I am going home to bed, and that they know how to contact me if need be."

With that, Draco apparated out of Hogsmeade, letting out a deep breath as he appeared in front of the apartment complex that he was currently residing in. Leaves one problem to come home to another. When was he ever going to be able to relax?

He let out another deep breath as he walked inside, nodding his head to the concierge desk in acknowledgement.

Draco smirked as Tessa's face flushed red in embarrassment.

Normally, Draco would have just apparated inside of his apartment, but he was trying to kill as much time as he could before he had to face his rash decision, which he was still trying to figure out how he was going to handle. Because if he was being honest, he had absolutely no idea. Hermione was a girl with a wicked temper, brains to kill for, and a smart mouth. He would be surprised if they were both left alive at the end of this.

He pushed the button to call down the elevator, and once it arrived he walked inside and pushed the number 10 to get to his floor. God, would his father have a hay day if he knew that Draco was residing in a muggle apartment complex. Which is exactly why he had chosen it in the first place. It was somewhere that nobody would ever think to look for him, and Draco really liked having his privacy and time away from his fellow Death Eaters. This place was his, somewhere he was able to be himself and not have to pretend to be something that he was not. He didn't have to have his guards up 24/7 and make sure to be blocking his mind from being read.

That being said, he had to be very careful about blocking his mind. Draco had always been skilled at Occlumency, and had mastered it in no time. Voldemort's favourite way to kill time was to read the minds of his followers to make sure that they stayed true to him, and that they were loyal.

Because Draco was extraordinary at Occlumency, he was able to immediately tell when someone was trying to get into his mind, and he was able to block any thoughts that he shouldn't be having without the person entering his mind (Voldemort) knowing that he was hiding anything in the first place. Snape had helped Draco practice this in his sixth year when he had first been accepted into the Death Eaters.

Another person that Draco felt he owed a debt to, but was unable to do anything about…

He stopped in front of his door, mentally prepared himself for what he was about to endure, unlocked the door with his wand, and stepped inside.

He looked around cautiously, expecting Hermione to jump out from just about anywhere and either curse him or throw something at his head. When neither thing happened, he stepped forward curiously, wondering where she was.

When he entered his kitchen and spotted the broken contents all over the floor, he immediately whipped out his wand, observing his surroundings. It wasn't possible that anyone had been here aside from her, had it?

He was 100% sure that no one knew his place of residency, something he was sure to hide from his thoughts and not tell other people about. But, upon giving Hermione that piece of paper with his address he had, unknowingly to her, made her secret keeper as an extra precaution.

He saw a red spot on the floor, and immediately recognized it as blood. Before, that would have confused him as he had been brought up to believe that muggleborns blood was not the same as his, but he was way past his naive ways.

A form of panic set in, and Draco turned the corner to walk down the hallway towards the bedrooms when he spotted Hermione's body crumpled on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her.

Forgetting his calm and cool ways, Draco ran down the hallway, immediately falling to his knees, not even caring that he just ruined his pants.

He felt for a pulse, and was relieved when he felt her heartbeat, although it was weaker than the norm.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to manoeuvre her, but felt his hand instantly get sticky and warm. Upon further inspection, he saw the damage to her shoulder and realized it was made by magic.

Thankfully, Draco had become a pretty adamant healer once he became a Death Eater, and knew he would be able to help. It was also a good thing that he always had a constant supply of healing potions, along with others, on hand.

He ran into his bathroom and grabbed the necessary potions, and headed back over to Hermione. He tilted her head back, and first poured a blood restoration potion, to replace the blood she had lost. Next, he poured an anti toxin, knowing that the curse used was toxic and would eventually kill the person it was used on if not treated with the appropriate antidote. He then poured a potion that would take away her pain, but would also leave her unconscious. She needed to stay asleep so he could work his magic and not have her trying to fight him off, which he knew she would do it she woke up.

Once those were administered, he pointed his wand at her wound, and started saying the incantations that would heal the damage.

It took some time, but thankfully Draco had patience, and once he was done he stood back to admire his work. She had a light pink line, which he figured would lighten even more over time, but other than that you never would have known she had an injury in the first place.

He waved his wand, and the blood on the floor disappeared, and he used a washing spell to clean her up as best as he could while being fully clothed. Draco didn't think Hermione would appreciate him taking her into the shower and rinsing her off.

Although, Draco thought smirking, her reaction once she realized that he had done that would have been absolutely priceless.

Without thinking about using magic, he scooped Hermione up into his arms, marvelling at how light the girl was. He studied her face closer, and realized that she had heavy bags under her eyes, and her face didn't seem as full as it normally would have. He assumed, putting the pieces together (the food all over the floor in his kitchen) that she hadn't exactly had a vast supply of food readily on hand while being on the run.

Draco actually felt pity for the girl in his arms. He didn't like the girl, per say. She was a bloody nuisance, with her know it all personality and judgemental attitude, but he never liked to see a fellow.. he guessed the best way to describe her was acquaintance, in poor health.

She probably still thought of him as her enemy, but little did she know that he was actually on her side now. Well, the " _light"_ side. Secretly of course. He wanted more than anything to see Voldemort fall, but was not willing to do it himself, not that he could anyways. According to the prophecy that everyone and their grandmother knew about, Harry would be the one responsible for Voldemort's death.

Draco was really hoping that Scarhead could pull through and finish him off once and for all. But, like Hermione, he had gone into hiding, assumingly with Weasley, and the two had been off the grid.

Thankfully Draco had been in Hogsmeade when Hermione had been stupid enough to step foot there in the first place, because Merlin knew if word got out that the Death Eaters had captured Granger, Pothead and Weaselsnout would come running right to them with their wands blazing, testosterone and anger getting rid of any ration they may have had under normal circumstances.

He didn't understand the three of them, they would literally run through hell, or in this case, into a swarm of Death Eaters not even once thinking about their lives, in order to save one another.

Draco admired their idiocy in a way.

He shifted Hermione in his arms so he was able to reach out and open the door to her new bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed, and conjured up a blanket to cover her with. That was easier than having to shift her around while getting her under the bed sheets.

He left her room, and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the remainder of the mess, as well as to get a bite to eat. He was starved, especially now that he wasn't stressed out about the whole Granger situation. He had at least till tomorrow until he had to deal with her, so he was going to enjoy what he assumed was probably his last night of peace in his place.

Draco grabbed some left overs out of the fridge, and heated them up in a device that muggles called a microwave. Pretty nifty thing if you asked him. At first, Draco had totally forgotten how differently muggles lived compared to wizards when he had bought the place, and he had to read all the instructions for all of the appliances within his apartment in order to figure out how they worked correctly. Of course, he made a few errors and burned his food a few times, but through trial and error he figured it out pretty quickly.

Normally, he would have had a house elf, but being in a muggle apartment complex, he had decided to let Hogwarts borrow his elf, aside from the one day a week that she would apparate directly into his apartment with all the groceries and necessities that he would write down for her to get for him.

Merlin, would his father ever be disgusted to see the way Draco was currently living his life. He actually found taking care of himself to be soothing in a way, and something to keep himself distracted. There weren't many pleasures in his life right now, and him cooking something for himself and it turning out good was always an accomplishment, something to feel proud of.

Thinking about groceries, Draco figured that he would have to have Rosie pick up a larger quantity of food, since there was now going to be two people eating here instead of just him, when he actually happened to have the time to be home for a meal, which wasn't often.

He wasn't sure what Hermione liked, so he was going to have to either ask her, or just get Rosie to pick up an assortment of different foods in hopes that one would meet her fancy.

Draco scolded himself. Since when did he care about what Hermione liked or didn't like?

He decided he wasn't doing it because he cared, he was doing it because it was the right thing to do, and because he couldn't starve the girl. She didn't have the luxury of being able to leave the apartment whenever she pleased, something that Draco knew he had to make clear to her if she didn't already know, which he was sure she did.

Who would have thought in a million years that Draco would be housing Hermione Granger in order to keep her safe? Not to mention, keeping her safe from the man he was currently working for?

These were other topics that he was going to have to stress to her, as he didn't need his cover blown. He was a Malfoy, he was expected to follow in his fathers footsteps, to believe the same things he did, to willingly and loyally follow the Dark Lord without question, blah blah blah..

At first, Draco had done exactly all of those things, because his father had taught him that there was nothing better than being a Death Eater and following the man behind it all. For the longest time, all Draco wanted was his father to be proud of him, something that he never seemed able to do next to Harry and Hermione, and something his father never failed to point out. A muggleborn was better than him in school, and the enemy of his master was better than him at Quidditch.

After his father had failed Voldemort again, Voldemort had decided that the best revenge was to make Draco a Death Eater, and give him a next to impossible task in order to redeem the Malfoy name, and save his family. At first, Draco had been ecstatic, his father finally proud of him; until he had seen his mothers face. She was horrified. At first, Draco couldn't comprehend why, until he realized the full weight behind why he was being brought into the Death Eaters for in the first place.

He could either a) complete the task and save his family or b) fail, and be killed alongside his family.

His mom had known this immediately, which is why she had gone to Snape and asked him to make his promise, doing everything she could to save Draco's life because he had been too stubborn and blinded by how good it felt for his father to finally be proud of him for something.

His task had been hard, almost impossible. He had broken down a few times along the way, had felt totally useless and stupid, like a failure. It had taken him many months to finally complete his task successfully, and he couldn't have been finished with it fast enough. He had almost given up completely at one point, but then remembered his mother, the one person whom he truly loved and cared about, and couldn't be the cause of her death, so he pushed forward for her, and ended up doing what he needed to do.

He knew that Voldemort had been unhappy that he had completed his task, but had masked it well. There was a momentary flash of anger in his eyes when Draco had gone to him to let him know that it was good and done, something nobody else caught but him.

It was at that point when he truly realized how much he hated the man. Life was just a game to him, and everyone around him were just pawns that he liked to play with.

Well Draco had decided that he no longer wanted to be a pawn in someone else's game, that he should be able to pick and choose what he wanted to do in life, not have someone else dictate his every move for him.

Yes, he was still a part of the Death Eaters, but he was one of the highest ranks amongst them, so he had a lot more leeway than the others. Voldemort could do nothing but promote Draco on his "job well done" with the entry of their men into Hogwarts.

Draco's mom had burst out into tears the minute Draco had returned back to the Malfoy Manor after running away from the school. His father had enveloped him in the most awkward hug of all time, proclaiming how unbelievably proud he was of his son.

Draco hadn't felt the pleasure he thought he would from his fathers praises. He felt disgust and anger at the man that his father had become. That happiness in his sons success diminished almost immediately after Voldemort had promoted Draco within the ranks, ranking Draco higher than his father.

He had seen the change in his father immediately. Instead of being happy for his son, his happiness turned into jealous anger because all his father ever wanted was the approval of Voldemort. Funny when you thought about it really.

Draco grabbed his reheated chicken, peas, and potatoes from the microwave and plopped down on his couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to one of his favourite stations. A CSI tv show. He had been hooked immediately, and watched the show whenever he could. The minds of muggles and their killing techniques were both appalling and clever at the same time. They had so much more work to do when it came to killing one another. It made Draco realize not to take being a wizard for granted.

Living out on his own in a muggle neighbourhood made him both appreciate and respect muggleborns, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. They had equipment for pretty much anything they needed. Granted, having a wand to do your bidding was a hell of a lot easier, but they had found ways to adapt and create things to do whatever it was that they required. A car for example, was amongst these things.

Draco finished his show, cleaned up his mess, and headed to bed. He was utterly exhausted. He knew that his next few weeks were going to be stressful, so he decided to turn in early to try and gather as much sleep as he possibly could, while he could. Because tomorrow, well, that's when the fun was going to start.

 **A/N:** So there you have it, another chapter. Hoping you're all still enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I always look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions! You know what to do! (Review, please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione woke up the next morning her heart racing. She looked around wildly, having no recollection of where she was, or how she got there.

She scanned her surroundings, realizing that she was in a bedroom, and that someone must have brought her here. Or, she was losing her mind completely and pieces of her memory were blanking. Either way, Hermione didn't like it.

She liked being in control. She planned out pretty much every aspect of her life, her every move. And she always had a back up plan. She was always prepared. It's what kept her ahead of everyone else.

Hermione slowly eased out of bed, and went to grab her wand out of her pocket, which is where she always kept it. Panic set in when she came back empty handed. She took a minute to process this, and strained her mind to try and remember where it would be.

A memory hit her like a ton of bricks, and she remembered going to Hogsmeade to try and find a wand after breaking hers in a battle, and then being spotted and chased by Death Eaters.

She froze. Had she been captured? She scanned the room again, and figured that no, she hadn't been. The Death Eaters wouldn't have been so accommodating. But, where was she? This wasn't a room that she recognized.

She tiptoed towards the door and placed her ear against it, listening for a sign of movement. She just about screamed when she heard a door shut across from hers. Her heart pounding, she took a few deep breaths to calm down enough so she could listen again.

She heard someone walking down what she assumed was a hallway. Their footsteps were light. A female maybe?

Hermione heard cupboards being opened and closed quietly, and a few minutes later smelled the oh so delicious scent of coffee, something that she had been deprived of for way too long. Her mouth started watering at the possibility of having a dose of caffeine. Her veins craved it.

Her internal debate of staying in her room where she was safe was overruled, as she found herself opening the door and practically, but not actually, running to the kitchen to get herself a coffee.

However, what she was not expecting was to see Draco Malfoy of all people standing in the kitchen.

She stopped walking, her body automatically tensing up in anticipation of a fight.

Draco had heard Hermione open her door and start down the hallway, listening to her footsteps as she got closer and closer. As soon as she stopped, he could feel the tension in the air, but continued to move slowly and calmly so he didn't end up being karate kicked in the back of the head, or cursed from behind.

He added a scoop of sugar into his coffee, his back still to her.

"Help yourself to some coffee Granger."

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

Draco let out a deep breath. He had a feeling this was going to happen.

"I'm going to turn around, and I'd appreciate if you don't curse me or punch me in the face, considering I did save your life last night."

He turned around to face her, his coffee cup still in his hand. He took a sip, watching her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out how to read the situation. To say she was mildly confused at his somewhat hospitable behaviour was an understatement.

"Where am I?"

"My apartment," Draco answered simply.

"What?"

Draco took another sip of his coffee and waited for her to go on, as he knew she would.

"And what do you mean you saved my life? What the hell is going on?"

"All I know, is that you came to Hogsmeade and the Death Eaters found you. I tracked and followed your movement unawares to them, and ended up catching you as you turned down an alleyway. I disguised you as someone they wouldn't recognize, and then sent them away to go and find you, then, when they were all gone I had you come here."

"You sent them away? What the hell? How high up in the Death Eaters are you Malfoy?"

"High enough that they have to listen to me."

"Well isn't that just cute. I always knew you were going to be evil, but even I never imagined you being Voldemort's right hand man," she hissed venomously.

"You think you'd have a little bit more respect for the person who saved your god damn life," Draco snapped angrily.

"How do I know you saved my life? How do I know this isn't all a set up? I can't remember anything! And I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that to gain your daddy's respect."

Draco whipped the coffee mug across the room, reaching for his wand and pointing it directly at Hermione.

"You stupid, stubborn witch!" Draco growled. "The reason you don't remember anything is because you were hit with a curse that was toxic. If I hadn't healed your ungrateful ass you wouldn't even be here right now! And if you took three fucking seconds to take a deep breath and relax, your memories will come back to you. If you're going to continue to disrespect me in my home, then you are more than welcome to leave and take your chances on Death Eater patrolled streets. You have no idea how much jeopardy I put myself in even saving you! A simple thank you would have sufficed."

"Reparo!"

Hermione watched dumbfounded and speechless as Draco cleaned up the mess of his broken cup and coffee all over the floor.

She watched as he grabbed the now repaired mug off of the floor and put it into his sink, which he then put both hands and leaned on heavily. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down, and Hermione was absolutely lost and confused.

She did what he said, and relaxed herself so her memories would come back, which they did. Just like Draco had said they would. She recalled him pushing her up against the wall and kissing her in a way she would never associate with him, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had kissed Draco Malfoy! And hadn't even remembered it, and he had. How embarrassing.

Draco turned around to look at Hermione, as she hadn't started screaming at him or throwing things at him like he had expected. In fact, she had gone completely silent. When he turned, he saw that her face was flushed, and he couldn't tell whether it was because she was angry or not.

Without meaning to, he reached out to her mind and saw her remembering what had transpired between them in the alleyway, and he pulled back realizing that he was invading her privacy and he hadn't meant to. He had become so skilled in Legilimency that sometimes he didn't even mean to read peoples minds, it just happened.

He waited until she shifted through her memories, and when she reached over to her shoulder and pulled down her shirt to look at the spot she had been hit with a curse and found nothing but a faint pink line, she looked over at him in confusion.

"I don't understand..?"

"There's nothing to understand Granger."

"But why would you save me? If you're as high up in the Death Eaters as you're portraying, then why let me get away? Why help me get away?"

Draco avoided answering, not wanting to spill his heart out to this girl who used to be one of his worst enemies. And instead shot a question back at her.

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade? I'm sure you knew it was run by Death Eaters."

"I needed a wand," Hermione answered, her hands twiddling together in anxiety.

"What happened to yours?"

"It broke when I was fighting against a group of Snatchers... Wait, Harry and Ron, did they...?"

"They haven't been caught if that's what you're asking."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione said letting out a deep breath.

"What the hell have you three been doing? You've been completely off the map."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "None of your business."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to learn to trust me at some point."

"And why's that?"

"Who else do you have?"

"I trust Harry and Ron with my life."

"And do you see them here currently?"

"I don't trust you Malfoy," Hermione stated simply.

"And I don't blame you. I haven't exactly been the nicest person throughout our childhood."

"You were a downright prat."

Draco smirked. "Well deserved."

Hermione got serious again. "I don't know what game you're playing Malfoy, but I'm not falling for it. You can't change the past and what you've done. You've been absolutely horrendous towards myself and my friends for as long as I have known you, and here you are playing all nice and 'saving my life?' What about Dumbledore's life? Where were you when he needed your help? You let the Death Eaters into the school that inevitably lead to his death, leaving Harry, Ron, and myself to pick up the pieces. You and I? We're on different sides, fighting for different things. So whatever it is you have planned for me, just get to it already. I'm not going to sit here and play nice with you in this makeshift reality that you're trying to create."

Draco let out a frustrated growl.

"You don't think I know what I've done? I have to live with the decisions that I've made for the rest of my life. I don't need some goody two shoes who can't even begin to understand or comprehend the position I was put in reminding me of it. I KNOW."

"And what exactly am I not supposed to understand? I would NEVER have let the Death Eaters into the school."

"They didn't give me any other choice! My life was on the line!"

"Then I would have died!"

Draco laughed humorlessly. "You don't know how much easier that would have been. But it wasn't just my own life on the line Granger, it was my parents too. What would you do in that position huh? Just let them die?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You have no idea the pain and suffering I endured. I didn't give a damn about my own life. Hell, I would have greeted Death with open arms instead of having to do what I was forced to do. You think I enjoyed those students getting hurt because of me? I was given an almost impossible task as revenge against my fathers fuck up in the Ministry of Magic and losing the prophecy. Did I know that at first? No. I thought I had been chosen because I was finally being recognized for my talents and smarts. It didn't take me long to realize that it had absolutely nothing to do with that, and instead Voldemort gave me a task that he figured would end up costing me my life. My life meant nothing to him, and neither did my parents'. So yes Granger, I would have died too, had I not been accountable for the lives of both of my parents as well. My mother is and was completely innocent and didn't deserve that. I was just a means to an end, a game piece in his master plan of getting rid of Dumbledore no matter the cost of others involved."

Draco could feel his heart racing, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, his anger radiating off of him. Never in a million years would he forget or forgive what Voldemort had put him through. It was because of this, that Draco no longer respected or wanted to help the Dark side win the war. He wanted the downfall of Voldemort as much as Harry Potter himself probably.

Draco couldn't control himself, after opening up that vault of suppressed feelings and emotions that he bottled up daily, he found himself continuing onwards.

"And that's why I saved you Granger, and why I am going to continue to keep you hidden and safe. Because I will never again do anything to give Voldemort and his followers the upper hand, to go out of my way to put MY life on the line, or the life of anybody else just for their own personal gain. I'm not allowing them to take another innocent person and corrupt and warp them into whatever they want just for their own uses. We are people, we aren't game pieces. Hell, we're barely adults. We're seventeen years old for Merlin's sake!"

"I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being, and if Potter wasn't the chosen one, then I would try and end his life myself."

Hermione stared at Draco in dumbfounded awe. She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She has absolutely no idea what to say.

Draco's arm twitched and he laughed. "Speaking of, I'm being summoned."

He turned towards Hermione. "Do what you want, believe whatever you want, but I'm warning you, if you leave here, you're pretty much throwing yourself right to them. They've got eyes everywhere."

Before Hermione could respond, Draco apparated out of the apartment, leaving her standing there in a whirlwind of emotions.

 **A/N:** Well, it's Wednesday so here's another chapter! Since I haven't stated it before, this story is taking place in the seventh book, which is why Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been off the map, and also why the story isn't taking place in Hogwarts. As always, your reviews are appreciated, and I would like to hear your thoughts so far, so don't be shy!

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to give this story a chance so far! I hope you continue to stick with me till the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Hermione stood in the exact same place she had been in when Draco had left. She didn't even know how long ago he had apparated away. It could have been a few minutes, or twenty. She had no idea. All she knew was that she was in utter shock.

She had processed what Draco had said a few times over, and she still couldn't believe what he'd said. As much as she didn't want to actually think any of what he had said was true, her gut was telling her it was. And she was usually a very good judge in character.

Hermione had never seen that side of him before. He was always so reserved, emotionless. Just a downright stuck up ass if you asked her. But that, what had just happened? That was a genuine, heart felt emotion, which was why she honestly believed that what he had said was true. Draco was not the kind of person to let his guard down, let alone let anyone in on how he's feeling. He didn't open up ever. At least, not that Hermione had ever seen.

That being said, what was she supposed to do with the information he had given her? None of her friends would believe even a word of it, and would think she was bloody mental for even considering him to be telling the truth. Not that she could tell them anyways since they were god knows where and she was stuck in Draco's apartment. But regardless, she couldn't tell them. Not only would they deem her under some sort of spell, but it also wasn't her place to tell them. What Draco had shared with her was personal, and she was not going to go around hanging out his dirty laundry for everyone to see.

She could always question Draco about it, actually participate in the conversation instead of standing there with her mouth wide open like she had. Hermione wasn't normally speechless, but he had caught her completely and totally off guard. However, she wasn't sure she would get an opportunity to see him so truthful and full of emotion again.

Instead of dwelling on it further, and deciding she would wait and see how Draco acted once he got back, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. A much needed cup of coffee.

Hermione couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her mouth as the caffeine hit her system. Oh how she had missed caffeine! She could feel it running through her veins, pumping her up with energy and warmth.

Her stomach growled, and Hermione realized with a start that it had been a while since she had eaten. She was going to eat last night, but the pain from her wound had completely ruined that for her. She opened up the fridge, grabbing some ham and cheese, throwing together a sandwich with the buns that she found in one of the cabinets.

She demolished the sandwich in minutes, and threw together a second one, doing the same thing. Upon feeling full, she decided to have a nice hot shower, and figured she was going to make it as long as she wanted.

Draco walked through the front doors of Malfoy Manor, his face and mind clear of any previous emotions. He was back to being who he was expected to be, a Malfoy.

He headed towards the dining room that the Death Eaters had now made as a headquarters, and took his place at the table.

"Thank you all for coming," Voldemort said addressing everyone.

"I am assuming that the hunt for Miss Granger was unsuccessful?"

He looked around the room, and when met with silence he continued.

"Who spotted Miss Granger in Hogsmeade?"

"I did," Yaxley stated.

"And you are sure that it was her that you saw?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord."

"And the perimeters were covered like always?"

He looked around the table and was met with nods.

"Then tell me, how is it that a teenage girl was able to escape from a town filled with my men?"

Once again he was met with silence.

"Draco," Voldemort said turning his attention towards him.

"Yes my lord?"

"You went to school with Miss Granger. Do you know if she has any connections or people who would give her a place to hide while we searched for her?"

Draco kept his face and mind blank, as he answered.

"The Mudblood was well liked amongst many people, it could be likely that someone heard us yell out her name in the streets and took it upon themselves to find her before we did."

Voldemort studied him carefully before turning his attention back to the table. "The next time one of you spots Miss Granger, I expect results instead of failure."

A chorus of "Yes my lord," went around the table.

"Good. Now, have we heard anything as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

"There have been whispers in the streets, but nothing that has yet deemed true," Zabini stated informatively. "It seems that wherever the Potter boy is, he is staying hidden."

Voldemort nodded.

"I want everyone to keep an eye out for Miss Granger. I have a plan for her once she is in my grasp. Dismissed."

Draco stood up, and was about to leave with everyone else until Voldemort asked for him to stay behind.

Voldemort waited until everyone left the room before speaking.

"Do you truly believe that Miss Granger was in Hogsmeade?"

"If she was, it wouldn't have been without reason," Draco stated.

"I am curious as to what her reason would be. Maybe on a mission from Harry Potter perhaps?"

"Potter wouldn't allow either of his friends to do something at his expense. If anything the three of them would do it together."

"There have been a lot of false spotting's of the three of them all over. I would like you to keep your eye out and look for anything that could give us a lead as to where they are. My spies at Hogwarts have informed me that they have yet to step foot inside of the doors, so that leads me to wonder where they are and what they are doing."

"I will tighten security in Hogsmeade and the surrounding areas. If either of them set foot into town again, they won't be getting away."

Voldemort nodded, and Draco knew he was being dismissed. It wasn't odd for Voldemort to ask him to stay after a meeting, it happened often. Especially if it was anything concerning the Golden Trio. Since Draco had been in their year at school, he knew their personalities and how their minds worked better than any of the other Death Eaters, and Voldemort often asked his opinion in the matter.

When he left the room, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Draco," Pansy purred.

"What can I do for you Pansy?" Draco asked.

"I've missed you. Ever since you got promoted within the ranks you're always so busy and hardly ever around."

"You know that's not my fault," Draco stated.

"I know," Pansy said pouting. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"I have a break period," Pansy said shrugging.

"So what's going on back at the school?" Draco asked faking interest. These were questions he was supposed to ask, in order to keep himself informed. Not that he cared, he was more worried about the situation he left back at his apartment.

"Same as usual, the Gryffindors are still running their mouths every now and again, especially that ugly lump Longbottom, but he's being punished for it now that the Carrows have taken over."

"And still no word on Potter or them?"

"So far no one has seen them. And I've been making sure to keep my eye on Potters ginger girlfriend. The only people she gets mail from is her mom and dad."

Draco nodded. "Good. If anything changes make sure to let me know immediately."

"Why is everything always business with you now? We used to have so much fun together," Pansy said sighing.

"I've been given duties and a title that I would like to upkeep and stay focused on."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yet you seem to have enough time to hook up with other random bimbos in alleyways."

Draco smirked. If only she knew that the bimbo she was now referring to was none other than Hermione. If there was one thing the Death Eaters were guilty of, it was gossiping. Draco knew word would get back about his lady friend in Hogsmeade. But, no one would also question it either. He had always had a way with the ladies.

"Whatever Draco, enjoy it while you can. Your father has already promised mine that we will wed."

"I know the arrangement," Draco snapped.

Pansy shrugged out of his arms. "Don't be mad at me Drakey."

"I'm not, I just don't have time to worry about such minuscule things as marriage right now when there's so much else going on."

"I know, you've got a lot on your plate. I apologize. But, if you ever need a release or want some fun, you know where to find me," Pansy said with a wink as she walked away.

Draco let out a deep annoyed breath.

Another thing he had his father to thank for. An arrangement of marriage to Pansy. Yes she was a Pureblood, yes she was a nice girl. But she was materialistic and wasn't the brightest. And he was pretty sure the only reason she wanted to be with him was because of what he could offer her. His parents had their fair share of money, which she knew. Not that she wasn't well off either, but the Malfoy's were among the richest of Purebloods.

"She really is quite fond of you," Voldemort said walking up beside him.

"Lucky me," Draco said sarcastically.

Voldemort smirked.

"I too like you was never interested in marriage. Yes, women have their uses, but there are more important things in this world than marriage. Keep yourself focused Draco. You've a brilliant mind and are quite skilled. You're an asset."

Draco nodded. Before he would have been ecstatic that Voldemort had complimented him, but Draco now knew how his mind worked. He was an asset to Voldemort until he no longer was, and at that point he would no longer be as respected and 'appreciated' as he currently was. In a way, his compliment was also a threat.

Voldemort walked away without another word.

Draco walked to the kitchen, knowing his mother would be in there. He found her baking when he entered.

"Mother."

"Draco!" She exclaimed happily, engulfing him in a hug.

"You're baking?"

"Need something to keep myself busy. I'll go mad sitting around waiting for things to happen."

Draco felt guilty, knowing he was a constant worry for his mother.

"I'm sorry I've left you here to deal with things alone."

"Oh honey! Nonsense! I'm fine, don't you worry about me. Besides, you're usually in school anyways so it's not all that different. And I'm happy that you've got a place that you can go to and relax and get away from everything."

"How're things going here?"

"The same as usual."

"And father?"

Narcissa sighed.

"If he hurts you I swear-"

"That would mean that he would actually have to be around me."

"I'm sorry Mother."

Narcissa smiled at him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "The only thing I care about is you being safe. I'm fine. Your father, well, he changed a while ago. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and continue to be yourself."

"I'll be fine Mother."

"You know how much I wish I could believe that."

Draco hugged his mom. "I need to head back Hogsmeade now. Just wanted to stop in and check in on you while I had the chance."

"You know I always love your visits."

He apparated away, his mom crossing her fingers and praying to Merlin himself to keep her son safe.

As soon as Draco appeared in Hogsmeade, Lucius approached him.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"I was asked to stay behind and discuss things with our Lord, and then said hello to Mother."

"And what was so important that he needed to discuss things with you privately?" Lucius questioned.

"We were discussing the matters at hand. Also, I'm tightening the security around here. It is unacceptable that Granger was able to slip through so many of us so easily. I will not allow it to happen again."

"Maybe if you weren't shacking up with some tramp in alleyways she could have been successfully captured."

"You'd better watch the way you talk to me _Father_ ," Draco hissed _. "_ I don't think I need to remind you of who's in charge."

Lucius glared at his son.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Draco walked away from his father, feeling the hatred emanating from the death glare that was being aimed at his back. He knew that his father hated that he had more power, that he was a higher rank. But his father only had himself to blame for that. Had Draco not been responsible for cleaning up his father's mess, literally, then he wouldn't even be a Death Eater right now. The original plan was that he finish school first and then join the group. His father's constant screw-ups fast-forwarded the original plan.

So really, the only person that his father should be angry at was himself, not that he ever would be. His father was a coward, who blamed everyone else for his problems instead of realizing that he was the reason for everything wrong that had happened in his life.

Draco continued forward, hoping that the next few hours would be uneventful. He had already had an eventful morning with Hermione this morning, and he was expecting her to bombard him pretty much as soon as he got home. All he wanted was a few hours of pointless increased security wards and searching for someone who was already long gone.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 6 more hours. He could do this.

 **A/N:** I know this chapter was somewhat slow, but I need to build up points and plots in order to get to all of the good stuff. Of course, the Hermione/Draco romance is going to take some time, but it will happen eventually, I promise! And it will be worth the wait!

Thank you to everyone who has been continuing with this story, you're the reason I keep writing.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Hermione had taken a much needed, super hot shower that had left her skin red. She had also thought more about what Draco had said, and she had come to a conclusion. She was going to avoid him. At least for now, until she was able to figure out how to act towards him. Was she supposed to be nice? Was she supposed to be sympathetic? Mad? She had no idea. Her past encounters with him made her reluctant to even want to speak to him, let alone trust him.

So, she was going to leave the ball in his court, see how he was going to act towards her, and then she would decide how she was going to respond. There was no use in trying to plan something that she had absolutely no idea about. For all she knew, it could have been an act and he could revert back to the Malfoy that she knew and had grown up with.

Although she had to admit, the Malfoy that she knew never would have allowed her to step foot into his apartment, let alone even be in the same room with her.

She had also decided that she was going to heed his warning and stay inside his apartment, at least until she got a better understanding of what was going on out in the wizarding world, and where she was.

She hated being away from Harry and Rom and having no idea as to how their Horcrux hunt was going. She wanted to be there helping them, the three of them putting their minds together to figure out where Voldemort had chosen as hiding places. Not sitting in the comfort of her arch nemesis's apartment while her friends were still on the run.

Thankfully, they still had her extendable pouch full of everything that she could think of bringing to help them out. As long as they hadn't lost it.

Without her wand, Hermione was useless anyways. She had been hoping to find a wand in Hogsmeade and then apparate back to where their last camp had been set up, looking for clues as to where Harry and Ron went, or maybe even finding them back there looking for her.

Now however, that hope was shattered. She still had no wand, and it had been two days since the Snatchers had come upon them fishing. There was no way they would chance staying there any longer, they had a mission to do, and couldn't risk being caught.

They had agreed that no matter what, they would continue onwards with the mission, and then come back for whoever was captured or taken.

Hermione honestly hadn't thought it would be her. And it was probably that confidence that had gotten her caught in the first place. Or her second of stupidity upon entering Hogsmeade even knowing the risks.

Regardless, there wasn't much she could do now except try and hear whispers through the grape vine. She knew that if any of them had actually been caught, it would be headlining news on every newspaper in the magical community. Speaking of, she was going to ask Malfoy if he was registered to receive the Daily Prophet when they did end up speaking. She needed it as a source of information as to what was happening outside the doors of the apartment that had now pretty much became her prison of sorts.

She dried her hair with a towel, cursing the fact that she didn't even have her wand to help tame her wild mass of curls. Ginny had taught her a few spells to help keep her hair under control.

Even being a muggle herself, she had to acknowledge the fact that wizards had a spell for almost everything they needed. It was super convenient at times.

Hermione cursed when she realized that she didn't even have a change of clothes with her. All she had was the clothes that she had been wearing, and she really didn't feel like putting dirty clothes back on. With no other option, she wrapped the towel tightly around herself before heading to the door she assumed was Draco's room.

She knocked, making sure that he hadn't snuck in while she was in the shower, and when she was met with silence she prayed that he left the door unlocked. She let out a sigh of relief when the doorknob spun, allowing her to push open the door.

She walked inside and marveled at how neat he was. The only guys' room she had been in was Ron's at the burrow, and he wasn't exactly the tidiest. Neither was Harry. She had just assumed that it was a guy thing, being messy, but was clearly mistaken. Either that, or Draco was just an odd breed of male.

Trying not to be any creepier than she was already being by going into his room uninvited, she opened up the top drawer of his dresser, and shut it immediately afterwards upon finding his underwear drawer.

She opened the very bottom and found sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Not wanting to be in his room any longer or go through any more of his drawers, Hermione grabbed the clothes and ran back to her room with them.

She studied her reflection in the mirror and scowled. She had thinned out quite a bit from her weeks on the run. Her ribcage and collarbones were a lot more prominent now than they had been before. She had dark bags under her eyes, which she knew would eventually go away once she got herself on a proper sleep schedule. She spotted the faint pink line on her right shoulder again and traced her finger across it, studying it. Draco had done a good job healing her. Her injury was barely noticeable, and with time she assumed it would not be visible at all.

That was the first time a curse had ever made contact with her, and it had been horrible. She wasn't sure what spell was even used, but she was assuming that it had to be a dark curse. Death Eaters were the only people who used curses that would poison their victims. The pain it had invoked? She shuddered at the memory.

Finished studying herself, she got dressed. Thankfully, with Draco's slender seeker build, the clothes didn't look like oversized rags hanging off of her. They were a comfortable size.

She realized much to her dismay that she was going to have to ask him to grab her some clothes and soon, unless he wanted her to keep going through his drawers and wearing his things.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione headed back out to the main room and plopped down on the couch. She was surprised to see that Draco had a tv. It wasn't something that a lot of wizards were familiar with. She was pleased however, to see that he had cable all set up. It gave her something to do to kill time. Normally she would read a book, but she didn't want to be rude and go around touching all of his things until some rules and boundaries were set in stone.

She fluffed up the pillow behind her head, and made herself comfortable. Once again she wished she had her wand to conjure herself a blanket. Malfoy's place was a tad chilly, but she was both too comfortable and invested in the show that she was watching to get up from her spot and grab the blanket from her room.

xx

Draco let out a relieved breath when he looked at the clock and realized that he was done his duties for the day. It's not like he had a schedule per say, but after the whole Hermione in Hogsmeade fiasco, the Death Eaters were on high alert, Draco leading the group.

He apparated to a street a few blocks down from his apartment. Normally he would apparate directly into his apartment, but now that he no longer lived alone he thought that rude. And he couldn't exactly apparate into the lobby, it would give the muggleborn front desk worker a heart attack. So instead, he apparated a few streets away and walked the short distance to his place.

"Hello Derek!" Tessa said smiling at him as he walked in.

Draco acknowledged her with a small wave, continuing to the elevators. He tried not to get too close to anyone here, hence the fake name.

Once outside his door, he opened it without hesitating. He might as well face whatever it was Granger had in store for him head on. He had opened up and blurted out a lot more than he had intended, and he was sure she had a million questions. And being Granger, she would need the answers.

He heard the tv on, and looked over and found Hermione curled up on the couch. He had to do a double take. She was in his clothes! He mentally scolded himself. He hadn't even thought about her lack of pretty much everything.

He'd never had a girl wear his clothing before, aside from a coat that he would lend out if his date was cold. He was a gentleman after all. But, there was something intriguing about a girl wearing his stuff.

Maybe it was the fact that he had never seen Hermione in anything but Hogwarts school robes, but he thought she looked somewhat cute looking so comfortable and relaxed.

She must have felt him staring, because she sat up and looked at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home," he stated as he started towards the kitchen.

Hermione looked down at herself and flushed.

"Well I couldn't exactly walk around naked, unless seeing a Mudblood with no clothing on is preferable to you."

"A girl naked is a girl naked," Draco said shrugging, his back still to her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, studying him thoughtfully.

"I'll have my house elf grab you some clothes tomorrow when she comes to visit. If there's anything else that you can think of that you need, write it down and I'll have her pick it up for you."

Hermione grimaced. "I don't like the abuse of house elves."

Draco let out a deep breath and turned around.

"I don't abuse my house elf."

"They're treated like slaves!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's all they know Granger. Have you ever tried to let a house elf go?"

Draco watched as Hermione recalled a memory, presumably about trying to free a house elf. He had heard about her S.P.E.W. Club while in school.

"Exactly. You know as well as I do that they throw a fit. They _want_ to work. If it's any consolidation, Rosie only comes here once a week. And she will be your means of getting what you need and want, so you might want to learn to appreciate her and her help. Otherwise she will be very offended. Rosie is very emotional."

Draco turned back around and started grabbing things out of the fridge, turning on the stovetop and oven as Hermione watched him in awe.

He looked right at home operating all of the muggle appliances, and her mouth started watering at the aroma wafting from the food that he had started to cook. Draco Malfoy, cooking. In an Muggle apartment.

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"How do you know what you're doing?" She blurted out, totally going against her rule of ignoring him. But she couldn't help it, her curiosity always got the best of her.

"Because I'm not a daft idiot," Draco stated simply.

"No, but you're a Pureblood wizard who I guarantee was not brought up in a world where you learned how to use and operate Muggle appliances. Not to mention how to cook for yourself."

"I'm a fast learner."

"Did you make me secret keeper of this place?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because as soon as I floo'ed here, the piece of parchment that had this address on it burst into flames."

"Observant," Draco stated impressed.

Hermione stared at him in bewilderment. He made her secret keeper of his apartment?!

Draco studied her expression. "I couldn't very well blurt out my address in front of all the Death Eaters. I kept the location of this place hidden for a reason."

"If I'm Secret Keeper, how is it that you're still able to get in and out? I thought only the Secret Keeper was allowed to provide others with the information."

"Normally that is the case, but I found a way to make myself the sole Secret Keeper until I had decided to choose someone else to share the position with. So technically, we are both Secret Keepers of this place."

"That's some pretty advanced magic," Hermione stated.

"I'm sure you've done your share as well."

Hermione thought back to the extension charm she used on all of her bags, and other spells she had done in the past.

"Exactly. Shouldn't be overly surprising. You and I were the smartest students at the school."

"You just called me smart.."

"Only an idiot would try to deny it. You've made it quite well known."

"Hmmm."

"Have you eaten? Dinners just about done and you're more than welcome to some. I'm not exactly sure what you like, so if there's any food preferences you prefer please write those down for Rosie as well."

Hermione stared at Draco baffled. Now he was offering her dinner?

"And no, it's not poisoned."

"I wasn't-"

"Just clarifying things," he stated.

"Sure, I'll have some dinner. Thanks."

Draco filled both of their plates and set them onto the breakfast bar countertop.

"Dinners served."

xxx

Hermione lay in bed, her mind all over the place. In all honesty, she had expected Draco to come back home his old foul self, claiming he had been joking the entire time and that she was an idiot for even considering his sincerity for even a moment. What she wasn't prepared for however, was for him to come back home and cook her dinner. DRACO MALFOY. Cooking. The muggle way. What the hell was happening.

Never in a million years did she think he of all people would learn to willingly adapt and live muggle style. It was against his nature. She wondered if his family knew?

Probably not. His father was one of the most loathsome foul humans she had ever met next to Voldemort himself.

What other kinds of risks was Draco taking?

And if he had changed sides, what did that mean? What was going to happen when the war finally came?

Was he going to stand on the light side and fight his friends and family?

There were just too many unanswered questions with the whole situation.

And she still hadn't even decided whether or not to trust him. She had only been here a day. So many things could change as the days went on. No point in letting her guard down or becoming too trusting to have it all turn around and blow up in her face. She needed to be careful.

She was interested to meet Draco's house elf tomorrow. The creatures both fascinated and confused her at the same time. What was Rosie like? If she had been a house elf to all the Malfoy's, Hermione could only imagine the distaste upon finding out her heritage.

And the fact that Draco had made her a secret keeper of his apartment? She figured that meant that both Draco and herself had to reveal the location of the place in order for anyone to be able to find them. At least, that's what she assumed. She'd never heard of two secret keepers before. But hey, there were way crazier things happening than that, so why the hell couldn't that be a thing?

Hermione looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 1:20am. She let out a deep sigh, and figured she should probably try to sleep. She didn't know what time she was supposed to talk to Draco's house elf.

xx

Draco was eating his cereal when he heard a "pop" behind him.

"Morning Rosie."

"Morning Master Draco."

"You know I've told you, you don't have to call me master."

"Rosie knows. Just a hard habit to break sir."

Rosie walked around the counter so she was standing in front of him.

"You enjoying working at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, Rosie likes working with the other elves. Although, some of them are downright miserable. Rosie tries to cheer them up, but they don't seem to like me very much."

"Well then that's their loss."

"It is Rosie's weekly checkup, is there anything that Mast-Sir Draco needs?"

"Actually Rosie, there is something special I need you to do for me if you're up for it?"

Rosie's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh yes! Rosie is ready for anything."

"Well, I have a guest here. She is going to need some new clothes since she doesn't have anything with her. And bathing and hygiene products. Maybe some things to keep her entertained. I know she likes to read, but I've asked her to write down a list of things that she likes that you could get for her? As well as some food that she likes. If that's not too much?"

"A girl?" Rosie squeaked.

"Yes Rosie, a girl."

"Master Draco never has girls over to his place. Especially ones to stay!"

"I'm helping her. And I want her to feel at home and comfortable. Can you help me with that?"

"Oh of course! Rosie will get everything the Miss needs and wants!"

"Thank you. I have to leave, but Granger should be awake soon. Feel free to make yourself at home while I am gone."

"Thank you sir."

"I know you're going to end up cleaning the place while I'm gone," Draco said smirking.

Rosie flushed and looked at the floor. "Rosie likes cleaning sir."

"Do what you whatever pleases you."

Draco placed his bowl and spoon into the sink.

"Oh, and just so you know. Granger has a temper. And doesn't exactly like the idea of house elves."

Rosie's eyebrows drew together.

"She's a muggleborn," Draco said as a means of an explanation.

Rosie's eyebrows shot up. "Oh!"

"Let me correct myself. She's a muggleborn witch. She never grew up with a house elf so the idea is foreign to her, and she doesn't exactly agree with it, if you understand what I mean?"

"Rosie understands," she said nodding.

"So don't be offended if she questions you about wanting to be free. She doesn't ask it to hurt your feelings, she's just very stubborn and opinionated and needs to know everything."

"Sounds a lot like you sir," Rosie said sheepishly.

Draco snorted.

"Have a good day. And remember, don't worry about the cost," he said as he opened the door and headed out of his apartment.

He took the elevator down to the lobby, nodding a hello to the front desk clerk before walking out the front doors. He walked down the street to an empty alley and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When he got there, he heard a commotion coming from the meeting room so he headed in.

"Perfect timing Draco," Voldemort stated smiling.

Draco nodded his head towards his "Master."

"This group of Snatchers here have some interesting information for us," Voldemort stated.

"Really?" Draco asked skeptically. "In regards to what?"

"Hermione Granger."

Thankfully Draco had learned at a young age to mask his features, this skill coming in handy as his heart rate picked up. There was no way they could know where she was, could they?

"The Mudblood? What about her?" Draco asked bored.

"Turns out, these four caught Hermione and her friends out fishing. A fight broke out amongst them, and the three were separated. Hermione however, ended up breaking her wand in battle."

Draco laughed. "Yet she was still able to get away from you without a wand?"

Voldemort smirked.

The Snatchers looked back and forth between them worriedly.

"Pray tell how she was able to get away?" Voldemort asked them.

"She had her wand for the most of the fight. The other two had it the entire time. Spells were being thrown back and forth, and each side was dodging them as they ran."

"There were four adults versus three teenagers," Draco stated.

"And one of those teenagers accounts for at least two or three witches," one of the Snatchers snapped.

"And you're sure her wand was broken?" Voldemort asked, bored with the conversation.

"Yes. She tripped over a log without the other two realizing it, and when she stood up I could clearly see that her wand was snapped in half. She tossed it, and apparated away."

"Good. Avada Kedavra."

Draco watched as the Snatchers eyes opened wide in fear, and then glazed over as he was hit by the curse, death taking him immediately.

"The rest of you, leave!" Voldemort snapped.

Draco stood rooted to the spot, knowing he was talking to the Snatchers.

"Imbeciles," Voldemort said shaking his head. "Had Harry Potter within reach and yet, couldn't win against three teenagers."

"At least we now know why she was in Hogsmeade and alone."

"That is true Draco, that is true. Keep an eye on any shops that are selling wands. My guess is that Miss Granger is still looking for one, and I would prefer her not to get her hands on one."

"I'll station Death Eaters around all the known shops. If she steps foot near one, we'll have her."

"Good. At least one of my men is competent enough to get things done."

"And if Potter and Weasley happen to go anywhere near Hogwarts, Pansy will alert me immediately."

"Excellent. You're much more useful than your father ever was."

"Thank you my lord."

"Make sure to station men who actually have common sense outside of the wand shops. Miss Granger is smart, I need people who aren't so easily fooled."

Draco smirked.

"Oh, and I have one more thing I'd like for you to do for me."

"What would you like me to do?" Draco asked, a sense of dread kicking in.

"You know The Quibbler?"

"Yeah, it's nonsense written by that Lovegood bloke."

"Precisely. Lately however, they've decided to praise Harry and give people a false sense of hope. It's counteracting the messages that we've been putting into the Daily Prophet. You went to school with the daughter, correct?"

"Yes. She was a year below me."

"I need you to go and kidnap her. Maybe that will inspire Mr. Lovegood to see things the way we do."

"And what would you like me to do with the girl?" Draco questioned.

"Throw her downstairs in the dungeons. She's of no use to me."

Draco bowed his head and left the room. He let out a deep breath. He had a busy day ahead of him.

 **A/N: Well this chapter is the longest one I have written so far! The story's going to get more interesting as we go on, I'm excited to get everything I have in my head into this story!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who has been taking the time to leave me reviews, I read each and every one of them!**

 **Just a heads up, there's a good possibility I won't be posting a chapter next week. My family is doing a bunch of different get togethers over the holidays, so I'm not going to have a lot of time to write anything, and I don't want to rush to get a chapter out and it not be something that I am happy with or proud of.**

 **Happy Holiday's and Merry Christmas everyone! Xoxox.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione had awoken to the sound of the apartment door closing and figured that Draco had taken off for the day to do his Death Eater duties. She was hoping that he had made some coffee and that there was some waiting for her in the kitchen. If not, she would make it herself, but hey, not having to make it and it being hot and ready for her was the best-case scenario.

She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 7am. She also caught sight of the list of things she had written down the night before and remembered that she was meeting Draco's house elf today.

Hermione got out of bed, and cautiously made her way to the kitchen.

She spotted who she assumed was Rosie, wiping the counters down with a cloth.

"Hello," Hermione said softly.

"Good morning Miss! Can Rosie get you anything to drink or eat?"

Hermione looked over at the coffee maker and smiled when she spotted hot coffee ready sitting there calling her name.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to grab myself a coffee."

Rosie nodded, watching Hermione.

"So you're the Malfoy's house elf?" Hermione asked once she turned back around, her coffee made.

"Rosie is Master Draco's elf."

"You didn't work for his family before?"

"Rosie was a gift for her master when he was still a child."

"Oh."

"Rosie was told that you needed clothes and supplies for your stay?"

"Well I was told that I was to provide you with a list of things that I need. But honestly, it's not necessary. I can make do with what I have here."

"Rosie was specifically asked to do this special job, and Rosie must!"

"I don't want to hassle you to find all of these things. I got a little carried away while writing things down…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Rosie will find everything that Miss has written down. Easy peasy, not a worry!"

"Are you sure? I feel awfully terrible about having you go and get all of these things for me while I just sit here.."

"Rosie loves shopping Miss. It is of no problem to her."

"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly. "Well here's the list of things that Malfoy told me to write down. Please, if you have problems finding any of them, don't give it a second thought. Just do the best that you can, I'm not going to be offended."

Rosie smiled. "Rosie promises that she will get everything that the Miss asked for. It will make both Master and Miss happy, even though Miss isn't fond of house elves."

"What? I don't dislike house elves!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know what Malfoy told you about me, but I don't dislike many people. I just don't believe that people should be waited on hand and foot. It's the way I was brought up. I wasn't spoiled, I learned how to take care of myself. I just think that house elves are poorly treated sometimes, and that's not fair to them and something should be done about it!"

"Yes, Master Draco explained a bit to me about your upbringing."

"Yes, I'm a Muggleborn," Hermione stated bluntly.

"Rosie doesn't care what you are Miss. Rosie is not one to judge."

"You don't care that I'm a Muggleborn?" Hermione asked astonished.

"There are good elves and bad elves, just like there are good people and bad people. My Master wouldn't have allowed you here to stay if you were a bad person. He doesn't allow anyone to stay over really. Never a woman."

"He's never had a girl stay over before?"

"No Miss he has not. So Rosie wonders, what is it about you that has changed that? Are you and Master in love?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Malfoy? And I? In love? Definitely not."

"There's got to be something special about you for him to change his ways Miss."

Hermione looked at Rosie skeptically.

"Rosie is going to go shopping for Miss now."

Hermione nodded, and Rosie apparated out of the apartment with a pop.

Not knowing what else to do to kill the time, Hermione decided that she was going to help Rosie by cleaning up the apartment. She looked under the sink and found some cleaning supplies. She needed to do something to keep herself distracted, and she wanted to help Rosie get some cleaning done so she didn't have so much to do when she got back to the apartment. Rosie was already out doing Hermione a favour by getting her the supplies and stuff she asked for, she didn't need Rosie to come back here and have to do a bunch of cleaning on top of it.

She started by cleaning the few dishes in the sink, her coffee mug included.

xx

Draco apparated to the Lovegood residence, Crabbe and Goyle alongside him. His friends weren't the smartest of the lot, but they were amongst the biggest and were intimidating, which is what Draco was going for in this situation. He didn't believe that Xenophilius was going to put up much of a fight.

He looked over at his old classmates. "Do not use any spells unless they draw their wands first. I want to get this over with in the easiest way possible. Understand?"

"Got it Malfoy," Crabbe said nodding.

Draco nodded and knocked on the door.

Xenophilius answered, his face paling upon seeing who was there.

"Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Draco edged his way into the house, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

Luna came down the stairs, assumedly to see who was at the door.

"Hello Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle," Luna said breezily.

"Luna, I need you to come with me," Draco stated.

Xenophilius ran over to Luna, standing protectively in front of her. "Why? She has done nothing wrong!"

"You have been warned multiple times about what you have been posting in your newspapers, and The Dark Lord has had enough."

"I'll stop! Nothing else on Harry Potter. I swear!"

"Unfortunately it is too late for that. I have orders to bring Luna back with me, and I won't be leaving here without her," Draco stated.

"She's just an innocent girl!" Xenophilius wailed. "She's all I have left!"

Luna stepped out from behind her father. "Daddy, it's okay. I will be fine."

"Luna honey," Xenophilius wrapped his arms around her crying.

"Don't worry, Draco won't hurt me," Luna stated confidently.

She kissed her dad on the cheek then pulled away from him. She walked over towards Draco and stood beside him, looking back at her father.

"I love you," she said smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart," Xenophilius said. Then he looked over at Draco, his eyes narrowing. "If you do anything to hurt my Luna, I swear to Merlin Malfoy, I'll kill you."

Draco offered Luna his arm, which she took, and they apparrated back to Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived, Draco sent Crabbe and Goyle off, and headed down to the dungeons with Luna who walked quietly and calmly at his side. He never really did understand this girl, and was even more dumbfounded with how at ease she seemed to be. Most people would be putting up a fight, or crying, or pleading for their life, and here was this young girl walking beside him as though they were friends.

He opened the door down to the dungeons, and Luna started down the stairs. He closed the door behind them.

Draco used his wand as a light for them to see. They kept the dungeons pretty dark in order to help intimidate and make their prisoners uncomfortable.

"I never did think you'd actually become a Death Eater Malfoy," Luna stated softly.

Draco was actually shocked. She was the first person who had ever said that to him. Everyone had expected him to be one, and it was of no surprise to anyone when he had joined their ranks.

"And why is that?" he asked, interested in her answer.

"Because you're not like them," she stated simply.

"I'm a Malfoy, was in Slytherin, and was brought up in a Pureblood family where my beliefs coincide with those of the Dark Lord. How am I not like them?" Draco asked, trying to make what he was saying sound believable, because Luna was right. He wasn't like the rest of the Death Eaters. He didn't enjoy killing, raping, or torturing innocent people.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she asked smiling at him.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds before continuing onwards.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anyone," Luna stated.

"There's nothing to tell," Draco responded as he unlocked one of the dungeon cell doors at random.

Luna walked inside, turning around to look at him, a smile still on her face.

"Just stay true to yourself Malfoy."

Draco studied her for a few seconds.

"Do you have your wand on you?" he asked.

Luna grabbed her wand from her pocket and handed it over to him easily.

"Please try not to break it. It was a gift from my mother."

He pocketed her wand, and closed the cell door, making sure to lock it.

He conjured up a glass of water, which he placed through the bars inside of her cell on the floor, then he headed back towards the exit.

Luna watched as Draco walked away, the dungeon becoming darker the further he went, until all that was left was a speck of light coming in through one of the small barred up windows.

She heard movement from the back right corner of the cell and she turned around trying to adjust her eyes.

She spotted a dark shadow on the ground, and slowly made her way towards it.

"Hello?"

The mass moved, and Luna realized that it was a person. She made her way towards them slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

A soft moan escaped from the persons lips, and she could tell from that sound alone that whoever this was, they were in a lot of pain.

She bent down on her knees beside them, her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. She could see cuts and open wounds on the persons arms.

The person was laying on their side, and Luna wanted to be able to try and assess the damage, so she placed her hands lightly on their shoulders, and rolled them onto their back.

The person moaned in as she moved them, but when she got them onto their stomach she removed her hands and stared down at their face.

"Zabini?"

Blaise opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Lovegood?" he asked coughing.

"What happened to you?" Luna asked looking at his black eyes, cut and swollen lip, and god knows what else that she couldn't see.

"My father," Blaise stated. "He's got a bit of a temper."

"Your father did this to you?" Luna asked appalled.

"Can you feel the love?" Blaise joked, coughing again.

Luna stood up and went and grabbed the cup of water that Malfoy left her, and took it over to Blaise.

"Can you sit up?" she asked.

Blaise nodded, but Luna could tell from the way that he was moving that it wasn't easy for him.

When he was finally up and leaning against the wall, Luna offered him the glass of water.

"When did you get here?" he asked. "I've been in and out of consciousness, so I don't really know what's going on around me."

"I just got here. Malfoy brought me."

"Draco?" he asked.

"Yes."

Blaise studied the glass of water quietly before drinking it.

"How long have you been down here for?" Luna asked.

"No idea."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Blaise studied her curiously for a few moments before responding, "Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."

Luna smiled gently at him. "Just because I don't know you on a personal level doesn't mean I'm not willing to help someone in need. Besides, we did go to school together after all."

"There's not really much you can do for me. My father makes sure to leave me with marks that won't kill me, but will leave me with a painful reminder of his disappointment in me."

"And may I ask why he's so disappointed in you?"

"Because I don't want to be a Death Eater," he stated simply.

"And I'm assuming that your father wants you to be one?"

"Expects me to be."

"From what I remember from school, you seemed to be friends with the lot that everyone assumed was going to become Death Eaters."

"Slytherins, Pureblood males especially, are expected to follow in their fathers footsteps without question. To do as they are told. It's supposed to be the greatest honour, becoming a Death Eater."

"And you don't consider it an honour," Luna stated.

"And, as you can see, my father isn't exactly happy about that."

"But to do this to your own child?"

"There's no love lost between my father and I."

"That's so sad," Luna said softly.

"It's the way of life," Blaise responded.

Luna grabbed the now empty glass from Blaise's hand and placed it on the floor behind her. She had noticed that Blaise had started to shiver a few minutes ago, and it didn't seem like it was going to subside any time soon. Which was probably due to the fact that all he had on was a ripped and raggedy shirt and pants.

Thankfully, she had planned on going for a walk right when Draco had come to get her, so she had her coat on, as well as a few extra layers of clothing to keep her warm in this dark, dank, musty, cold dungeon.

She slipped her jacket off and placed it on Blaise, hoping that it would help warm him up a bit.

Blaise watched as Luna took off her coat and placed it on him gently, a sweet, faint scent hitting his nose as she tucked the jacket softly around him.

"Lovegood-"

"Shh. Don't," Luna said covering his mouth with her finger.

Blaise looked up at her in bewilderment. She was touching him without a trace of fear or disgust.

"Thanks."

Luna smiled. "You're welcome."

xxx

Draco apparated to Hogsmeade in order to find the two Death Eaters that he was looking for.

"Yaxley, Zabini," Draco called as he happened upon a group of them conversing.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Yaxley questioned.

"Turns out that the Mudblood lost her wand in battle against the Snatchers, and the Dark Lord wants me to position a few Death Eaters around the perimeter of Ollivanders who can handle the task of capturing said Mudblood if she happens to go looking for a wand."

Yaxley smiled darkly. "And what shall we do if we do happen upon that filth?"

"The Dark Lord wants her captured and brought back to him immediately."

"Where's the fun in that?" Yaxley complained.

"No one said you couldn't have some fun. I'm sure you'll be more than able to find a means of scaring the wits out of her."

Yaxley smiled darkly again. "You know I can."

"Find someone else to be your bitch Malfoy," Zabini hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Feel free to go and tell the Dark Lord that you are disobeying a direct order from your superior."

Zabini Sr. spit on the ground at Draco's feet.

Draco smirked.

"If she's stupid enough to show up, you know how to get a hold of me. I don't want to hear from either of you until then."

Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He headed to the meeting room, knowing that Voldemort would be there.

"My Lord," Draco said bowing his head as he entered the room.

"Draco! I assume that everything has been taken care of?"

"It has. Lovegood is downstairs in the dungeons and Yaxley and Zabini are stationed outside of Ollivanders awaiting the Mudbloods arrival if she happens to show up."

"Excellent. You have done well. You may go home and get some rest."

"Thank you My Lord." Draco nodded his head and stepped out of the room,

He walked out of Malfoy Manor, and apparated a street away from his apartment. Before he knew it, he was walking down the hallway of his floor, his door now in front of him.

He unlocked the door with his wand, and walked inside. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger."

"What the hell is this?!" Hermione shrieked, holding up a pair of hot pink lace panties.

Draco looked at the panties, then at Hermione's face, which was red in both embarrassment and anger.

He couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you had a good holiday! Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this story, I love and appreciate all of you. Leave me some reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Xo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione woke up the next morning in a bad mood. Last night after Draco had laughed at her, she did the only thing she could think of after being further embarrassed, run to her room and hide in there for the rest of the night.

It wasn't like she didn't know what the panties were. Of course she had seen them before, Ginny always showing hers off to Hermione whenever she had gotten a new cute pair. She had just personally never owned any like that before.

So it had come as quite the shock when she opened up all of the bags that Rosie had picked up for her and found an assortment of thongs and panties that were all lace. Literally, Every. Single. Pair.

Hermione couldn't blame Rosie though, it wasn't as if the elf knew what kind of underwear she wore. And she knew that these were the types of undergarments that most girls her age wore, so Rosie had probably assumed she was amongst them.

Running out to Draco and showing off her underwear wasn't exactly Hermione's smartest idea or move, but she had been shocked when she had found them all.

Her need for caffeine got her out of bed. She pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear Draco moving around the apartment at all. When she was met with silence, she opened her door and made her way to the kitchen. Seeing that there was no coffee made, Hermione turned on the coffee maker, adding the water and coffee, letting out a breath of relief as the smell of coffee wafted into the air a few minutes later.

She grabbed a coffee mug from Draco's cupboard, having learned where most things were kept and placed, and filled up her cup, adding milk and sugar until the coffee turned the right colour.

Since her coffee was ready, Hermione decided to make herself some toast with peanut butter. As she was spreading the peanut butter on the toast, her mouth started watering at the anticipation of biting into the creamy gift from heaven. It had been a long time since she'd had peanut butter, and it was something she had written down on her list for Rosie.

And Rosie had not disappointed. She had gotten everything that Hermione had written down, and then some. Hermione hadn't wanted to ask for a whole bunch of things, out of respect for Draco since she figured he was paying for it all, but Rosie had come back with bags upon bags of things for her. She assumed that Malfoy had also told Rosie some things to pick up for her, and she knew that at some point she would have to thank him for what he was doing for her. He really didn't have to provide her with anything, but he was being a great host, making sure that she had everything she wanted and or needed in order to be comfortable and happy here.

Hermione was thankful for the distractions that Rosie had provided for her, because she had only been here a few days and she was already going stir crazy. She hated being alone, especially when she had nothing to do or to focus on. And the fact that she wasn't able to leave the apartment drove her crazy, but she wasn't stupid enough to leave.

After finishing her toast and coffee, and skimming through the Daily Prophet that offered her no interesting information, she decided to have a hot shower to start off her day.

She started the shower, letting the water heat up as she stripped her clothes off. When the warm water hit her skin as she entered, she let out a soft moan. Hot showers were golden.

xx

Draco had woken up to the sound of the shower starting, and he looked over at the clock to see what time it was. 8am. Not too shabby. Probably the longest that he had slept in in a while.

Thankfully, he didn't have any Death Eater duties that needed to be taken care of for the next while, unless he was summoned, which he shouldn't be since Hermione was secretly living at his apartment and wouldn't be spotted anywhere anytime soon.

Draco stretched, deciding now would be as good of a time as ever to get out of bed. Not that he knew what he was going to do today. He wasn't used to having a house guest. He debated on putting on his nicer clothes, then decided against it. He didn't have anyone to impress here, and it was his day off. He was going to dress comfortably.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, and slipped on a t-shirt for Hermione's sake. He much would have preferred walking around without a shirt, but he was being respectful.

He headed out to the kitchen, and let out a appreciative sigh when he saw coffee already made. He poured himself a cup, thanking Merlin that Hermione was an early riser so he had coffee ready for him upon waking up.

He took a sip, and then placed his mug on the breakfast bar while he poured himself some cereal, which he started eating as he skimmed over the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the counter. He assumed that Hermione had asked for a copy from Rosie, which Rosie had easily delivered.

Nothing of value was written in any of the articles, so Draco tossed the paper aside as he stood up to rinse out his bowl and mug.

The bathroom door opened, a cloud of steam emerging right before Hermione stepped out into the hallway in nothing but a silky white robe.

Draco stood rooted to the spot, and couldn't control his eyes from wandering the length of Hermione's body.

Hermione was towel drying her hair, so it took a few seconds for her to realize that she wasn't alone. When she finally spotted Draco, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Take a picture Malloy, it'll last longer."

Draco snapped out of his momentary lapse of distraction and looked up at her face.

"Didn't know you were into the kinky shit Granger," he drawled seductively.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. God damn, his voice was sexy when he pitched it in a seductive tone.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy," Hermione purred back, deciding to continue his game.

Draco was taken aback for a moment, but he composed himself quickly. If she wanted to play games, she was going to be disappointed when she lost miserably.

"So then why don't you show me your secrets Granger."

Hermione walked towards him, and Draco watched as the silk clung to her body as she moved. He snapped his eyes back up to her face quickly when she stopped right in front of him.

"Because you couldn't handle them."

Draco felt his groin tighten, and he scolded himself. This was Granger! And she was just fucking with him. Why was she having such an affect on him?

Draco gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, willing himself to think about anything other than the girl who was naked in front of him aside from a skimpy piece of cloth. It didn't help that he could smell whatever she had used to wash, and her scent was intoxicating.

"Go put some clothes on."

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione asked, edging closer.

Draco opened his eyes, and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the intensity burning from them.

"Granger, if you don't want me to rip that thing off of you right now and fuck you on the countertop, you'd best do as I ask and put some clothes on."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, and she took off to her room, shutting the door quickly behind her, her heart racing.

What the hell had just happened?

She had woken up this morning pissed off and embarrassed, relaxed in the shower, and then had what, flirted with Malfoy of all people?

He had taken her completely by surprise, being home and in the living room, and she had caught him looking at her in a way she hadn't been looked at in a long time. She had felt a temporary high of power, and had let it take over her rational mind.

And that last thing he had said to her? She should be absolutely repulsed by the idea or thought, but instead her heart had taken off at light speed, in what emotion she wasn't sure.

She has absolutely no idea whether or not she could even trust the guy, let alone think of being sexual with him! But now all she could do was picture what could have happened, had he gone through with what he had said...

Hermione may have a reputation of being a goody two shoes, but she got horny and turned on just like everyone else. And there was something sexy as hell about a man who took control and went after what he wanted...

She stopped her thoughts immediately. There was no way anything of the sort was ever going to happen between the two of them. She had only been here a few days for Merlin's sake! For all she knew this could all be some ruse to make her drop her guards around him.

Although, he did seem sort of.. different. He had told her things she never would have thought possible when associated with him, and he had saved her and brought her back to his apartment with no means of hurting her, at least so far.

And then there was the fact that he had paid for everything that she had needed to stay here, when before he would have just left her in a room to rot, not caring about her well being or her being comfortable and entertained.

And then for him to make a sexual comment to her? She was completely baffled. But also slightly intrigued...

She didn't know who Malfoy was anymore.

For years, she had been absolutely certain that he was her worst enemy, and that they would be facing one another out on the battlefield, but if what he had told her was true, it seemed as though they would be fighting for the same side?

How the hell was she supposed to face him and leave her room after that last encounter? What was she supposed to say? Go out there and laugh it off? Ask him if he meant it? If it was a joke?

She opened her underwear drawer and grabbed out a blue lace thong, deciding she might as well get used to wearing them since that's the only form of undergarments that Rosie had picked up for her.

At first the feeling was.. uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having fabric lodged up her ass. But she had to admit, they did look damn good on her.

She opened the second drawer and hunted for the matching bra, deciding to fully commit to it now that she had already come this far. She had to admit, the royal blue lace panties and bra definitely looked good, especially now that it was all coming together. And she knew it would look even better on her once she gained a little bit of weight back so she was back to her normal size.

She grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt that she had stolen from Draco and threw them back on. They were so comfortable and she didn't feel like wearing anything else.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door, grabbing her book that she had started off of her nightstand. She was not going to allow herself to stay cooped up in her bedroom all day. She had every right to be out in the living room just like he did.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the living room was empty. She snagged the couch, laying down and opening her book, continuing where she left off.

xx

Draco was pacing his bedroom, trying to figure out why in Merlin's name he had told Hermione Granger that he was going to fuck her on the countertop.

She had come at him with this confident persona, challenging him, all the while wearing a silk robe that was hugging her in all of the right places. He couldn't control himself.

He had been deprived of the company of a woman for a while now, and he had never once thought she would engage in that conversation and come at him in such a seductive, flirty way before. If anything, he had expected her to smack him or yell at him when she had caught him staring at her.

He hadn't been prepared for her to be so… attractive.

Yes, she had a pretty face, he could admit that. But those legs? Who knew that she had such long, luscious legs. And how could he not have noticed them before? She had to have worn a skirt to school at some point?

But then again, he had been a pretentious, muggleborn hating asshole back at school, so she could have been naked in front of him and he wouldn't have noticed her beauty.

God, he was such an idiot. Both as a child and now.

What a great way to make a person feel at home, threatening to take advantage of her.

He knew he should probably go and apologize to her, if she would even come out and face him again.

He heard her bedroom door close.

So, she had decided to come out of her room after all. That had to be a good sign, didn't it?

Deciding he didn't want to seem like a coward, he left his bedroom and headed to the shower. That was a normal thing to do, and also showed her that he wasn't hiding out in his room over the whole ordeal, that he wasn't embarrassed.

He closed the bathroom door behind him, and inhaled a whiff of her scent. He felt his groin tighten again and he let out a frustrated growl. He jumped into the shower, allowing the warm water to run down his body as he started stroking his hard member. He picked up the pace, allowing himself to imagine himself ripping off Hermione's robe, picking her up, laying her on the counter, and plunging himself into her, her body arching off the countertop in pleasure, her nipples hard, her moaning his name.

He let out a moan as he released himself to the thought of her moaning his name in ecstasy.

He placed both of his hands on the shower wall, taking a few moments to slow down his racing heart. Once he was back on track, he cleaned himself off, making sure to also clean out the shower of his mess.

Once he stepped out of the shower, he realized that he hadn't used a silencing charm while he was in there. Fuck.

He hadn't been loud, had he? He had lost himself in the moment, but he didn't think she would have overheard him. At least, he was hoping she didn't.

Knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it, he dressed back into his sweats and shirt, and headed out into the living room, his face an unreadable mask.

When he saw Hermione with her nose in a book, he let out a deep breath. He knew how absorbed she got when reading, and he felt a sense of relief. There was a better chance that she hadn't heard him jerking off to the thought of her.

He also realized that she was wearing the shirt and pants that she had borrowed from him, and he found that he actually liked that fact that she had picked to wear his things over the new stuff that Rosie had just picked up for her.

He walked over to the couch, peeking at the cover of what she was reading. Of course, he wasn't surprised at all when it was a textbook.

He read the title, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Trying to learn how to read minds Granger?"

Hermione marked her spot, then turned her head to look at him. "No. I'm learning the basis and logistics behind reading minds, so I can better understand how to block it."

"Textbooks are good for information, but it's a hell of a lot different than dealing with it in person, especially if the witch or wizard is severely gifted in reading a persons mind."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

"What?" Draco asked stunned.

"I felt you reach into my mind when I first got here. I'm not stupid you know. You're good, I'll give you that. I barely felt it. Anyone who hasn't experienced it before probably wouldn't even have noticed it."

"You've studied Occlumency?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. I'm not exactly well practiced in it though, as you could probably tell since you were able to get into my mind relatively easily I presume."

"I didn't even mean to."

"Which further proves how easy it was for you, intentional or not."

"When did you learn it? It's not even taught at Hogwarts."

"Harry needed someone to help him practice, so I took it upon myself to help him."

Draco was impressed. Occlumency was something extremely hard to learn, and you needed to have a lot of patience to practice.

"Well, if you want, I could always help you learn."

Hermione studied him skeptically. "And why would you want to teach me that?"

"Because regardless of what you think, you're not my enemy Granger."

"So you've said."

"Well, it's up to you really. The offer is on the table. Sure, textbooks can explain the basics and provide you with a bunch of information of how you should do things, but it's different when someone is actually prying into your mind. The best way to practice is hands on. I'll be here for the next while, so if you decide you want to learn, just let me know."

"No more Death Eater duties to go and complete for your lord?"

"Not currently," Draco stated.

Hermione studied him for a few moments. She had to admit, she was intrigued. She liked to know everything, and she was slightly annoyed at the fact that Draco was able to read her mind whenever he pleased, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. But at the same time, where were things in her mind that she didn't want him to have access to, secrets between Harry, Ron, and herself that she didn't want getting into the hands of the enemy.

She looked into his eyes, and Draco knew that she was coming to a decision, but that it was all dependent on how he answered whatever it was that was currently on her mind.

"You're saying that I can trust you Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes locked with his.

"You're still alive and hidden, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how do I know that it's not all part of some master plan conducted between yourself and Voldemort?"

"The reason that I don't have any duties to fulfil right now Granger, is because you, Potter, and Weasley are number one priority, and everyone and their grandmothers amongst the Death Eaters is looking for you. Just yesterday I had to station some of my best men outside of Ollivanders, since everyone has been made aware that you are in need of a wand right now and are potentially looking for one. If I was going to betray you, do you think that I would be playing these wild goose chases with the men that I am working with for fun? My ass is on the line every single day that you're here, and I'm out there running around as though I have no clue as to your whereabouts, setting up patrols and look outs in case you decide to show up, when in reality I'm the one hiding you away from the people that I am supposed to be working with."

"Well then why are you putting your ass on the line for me?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Because Granger, there are a few people that I owe a debt to, one of which isn't here today because I was a stupid, naïve child who was trying to impress his father. I couldn't help Dumbledore out in the end, but I can do something to help you as a debt I owe to him. I know how important you and your friends were to him, and I feel like this is the least that I can do."

Hermione looked at Draco curiously.

"I don't really know what to say," she stated honestly.

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I know how unbelievable this seems, but you have my word that I am not gaining your trust just to turn you over in the end."

She studied him for a few more moments. "When can we start practicing Occlumency?"

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review for this story so far! I love knowing that you're enjoying what I am writing, it's what keeps me pushing forward and continuing to write.**

 **Now, this story is rated M for a reason, so there is going to be the use of foul language and sex scenes, so this is your warning!**

 **As always, let me know what you all thought about this chapter! You reviews are what keep me motivated, so if you're enjoying my story then tell me! If you hate it, tell me that too. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please try not to be downright insulting.**

 **Looking forward to hearing your thoughts! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Granger, the harder that you try to suppress a certain memory, the more the person who is reading your mind wants to get to it. Don't give them a direct target to go after."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Hermione snapped.

"I know it's not easy," Draco stated. "Try to clear your mind completely, don't focus on the memories and thoughts that you want to hide."

Hermione let out a frustrated breath. They had been practicing for a few days now, and although she was better at shielding her mind, she focused too much on trying to keep certain things away from Draco, making the rest of her thoughts easy to read, as well as putting a huge red target on the things that she was trying to keep secret.

Thankfully, Draco hadn't pried too much into them, whether it was out of respect for her or because he was taking it easy on her, but she was still frustrated. She didn't like not being good at something.

"You ready?" Draco asked, his wand at the ready.

Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Legillimus,"

Hermione did her best to clear her thoughts, making sure not to focus on anything in particular.

"Good," Draco stated approvingly. "Now I'm going to apply a bit more pressure to see how you can handle it."

It was the weirdest feeling, having someone shifting through your head, trying to see what you were thinking. It was like a whisper of someone else being there, an intruder. You knew that they weren't supposed to be there, but you could feel their presence alongside your own. It was an uncomfortable feeling, invading. She could only imagine how bad it felt when Voldemort himself was in your head.

" _It's a hell of a lot worse of a feeling than this"_

Hermione lost complete focus upon hearing Draco's voice in her mind, and she felt her hold on her shield break, memories that she was keeping stored away flowing freely from her.

Draco pulled back from her mind.

"What the hell was that?!" Hermione questioned.

"You started focusing on your thoughts."

"But you responded inside of my head!"

"Okay?"

"How is that even possible!?"

"It's not easy, that's for sure. It takes a lot of energy to transfer your own thoughts onto someone else, and the longer that you have contact the weaker you become. Not a lot of witches or wizards can do it."

"But you can," Hermione stated, both intrigued and frustrated.

"I can."

"That was an unfair move Malfoy, I wasn't expecting it," Hermione said sourly.

"Oh? And you think that the Dark Lord is going to give you a warning if he's reading your mind? You think he's going to ask permission? If you can't handle me reading your mind, then you sure as hell aren't going to hold your own against him."

Hermione glared at him angrily.

"I'm not trying to make you feel useless," Draco stated. "I'm trying to give you a reality check. The Dark Lord isn't going to be nice when shifting through your head. He's going to be brutal and use whatever force necessary, especially if he feels as though you are hiding something of value to him. And you, being who you are, and being best friends with the person that he is trying to destroy, he is not going to take it easy on you or be nice."

"I know," Hermione said sighing.

"You're doing well Granger. It takes months for people to get as far as you have in just a few days. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're Granger, you're going to master it like none other."

Hermione smiled at his gratefully. "Thanks."

"Lets take a break, get some food in us and re-generate. We can start up again in a little while."

Hermione suddenly realized how hungry she was. Her stomach growled loudly.

Draco smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"I didn't say anything," Draco said, the smirk still on his face.

"You don't have to."

xx

Luna watched as Wormtail came down the stairs carrying a tray of food for her; her meal for the day.

The first time the door had opened, she had panicked, wondering who was coming down the stairs. She had immediately jumped up and away from Blaise, shielding him away from the eyes of whoever was coming downstairs. The darkness of the dungeons helped conceal that he was there, but still, she had made sure to position herself directly in front of him so he wouldn't be visible to anyone.

Even though the only visitor that she had had recently was Wormtail, she still made sure to keep Blaise obscured from view.

He brought over the tray, looking as scared and nervous as always.

"Hello Wormtail," Luna said smiling.

"I-I have brough-brought your food for th-the day."

"Thank you," Luna said as Wormtail approached.

"Step back," he warned, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Luna stepped back, allowing Wormtail to open the door and come inside. He kept his front facing her the entire time as he placed the tray on the floor, never lowering his wand.

As if Luna was dumb enough to try and escape when they were in the lair of Voldemort and his followers.

When the tray was placed on the floor, Wormtail scurried back out of the cell, making sure re-lock her inside. He looked at her for a few moments, before turning around and scurrying up the stairs.

"Have a nice day!" Luna said politely.

He looked back at her, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He looked as though he was about to say something, but then turned back around, taking the momentary brightness with him, turning the dungeons back into darkness as he closed the dungeon doors behind him.

"Why are you always so polite?" Blaise asked from his spot in the back corner.

"Because I don't really see the need to be rude, it's not going to make our situation any better. Besides, he seems so lost and confused."

"Regardless, at the end of the day he's picked a side and it's not the one that you're on. Be careful."

Luna grabbed the tray off of the floor and walked over towards Blaise.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, what would you like off of here?"

"Lovegood, that food is for you, not me. I doubt they even know that I'm down here. Knowing my father, he's kept my presence here hidden so I starve and suffer down here to help sway my decision and mind."

"Well I know that you're down here, and I refuse to let you sit there and starve when I have food readily available. I don't know why we continue to have this argument every day, when you know in the end I win."

Blaise smirked. "Who knew that Ravenclaws could be so bloody stubborn?"

Luna smiled. "So, would you like the soup, crackers and cheese or bread?"

Blaise glared at her. "You pick which one you want, and I'll take whatever is left."

"Fine, I'll take the soup, you can have the bread with cheese and crackers."

"Fine."

Luna took the soup off the tray, then handed it to Blaise. Even though she had only been locked up for two days, she had come to find that Blaise was actually good company to have around.

Yes, he was beaten and bruised, but he still had a wicked sense of humour, which Luna often found herself laughing at. In a way, they had come to know one another in a pretty intimate manner. Being locked in a dungeon with nothing else to do but talk to the other person down here with you, allowed for them to talk a lot, especially once Blaise was feeling a bit better. She found that he was actually quite talkative, caring, and had a good head on his shoulders. Surprising really, when you compared him to his father. It was amazing that Blaise had turned into the man that he currently was, when you think of whom his father was and the things that he continuously put Blaise through in order to try and mold him into the son that he wanted.

She always knew that Blaise and Draco were close, but hearing Blaise voicing his concerns for his best friend and his well being, had shown Luna just how close they actually were, and how much they presumably, if Draco felt the same way, felt about one another.

She had always assumed that Slytherins just used one another as a means of power, but it turned out that they were a lot like herself and her friends when it came down to it.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaise asked when he realized that Luna was quiet and zoned out.

"You know, school would have been a lot nicer and easier if you and Malfoy just stayed true to yourself instead of trying to act like something they're not."

Blaise looked at her confusedly.

"I don't think you have to worry about Draco as much as you are," Luna stated simply.

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling that I have. He was pleasant towards me when he brought me here. And I don't know, there's something different about him."

"You do know that it could have been an act, right? I've never met someone who is better at shielding their emotions than he is."

"Oh, I don't doubt that he's good at hiding his feelings. I can't explain it, it's just something that I felt."

"You know, that kind of thing is probably why people referred to you as Looney Lovegood in school," Blaise stated.

Luna shrugged. "People don't like things that are different."

"Their loss."

Luna smiled at him, putting her finished soup aside, and noticed that Blaise too had eaten everything that she had given him. She placed their plates on the tray, returning it to the cell door, where it would magically disappear in a bit.

She shivered, a chill running through her. They really did keep the dungeons at an uncomfortable temperature.

"Come here," Blaise said patting the spot beside him.

"What?" Luna asked surprised.

"You're cold, and I'm the asshole with your coat staying warm. So come over here and we can share it."

"I'm fine," Luna stated, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"Lovegood, don't make me get up and come over there and drag you back over here."

She honestly wouldn't put it past him to do exactly as he said. He didn't seem like the type to go back on his word, regardless of how much pain he was still in.

"Honestly, I'm fine. It was a chill."

"Lovegood.." Blaise growled.

"Okay, fine," she said giving in. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Closer."

She looked at him.

"Well this coat is only so big, and neither of us has a wand to expand the size of it, so, you need to come up against me so it can cover us both."

Luna's stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. She had never been close to a guy in this way.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Unless you want me to," he said with a wink and smirk.

Luna laughed. Blaise lifted his arm, and Luna snuggled into him. He maneuvered the coat so they were now both covered with it.

"Now was that so hard?" Blaise asked cheekily.

"Not really," she stated honestly.

"You smell good," Blaise said smelling her hair.

"Ew, I do not."

"Trust me, you do."

Luna's face flushed in embarrassment.

"You're totally blushing right now aren't you?"

"No."

She felt Blaise chuckle.

xx

"Good job Granger," Draco said approvingly as Hermione held the shield up around her mind.

Hermione smirked at him.

"Alright, now I'm going to apply a bit more pressure to see if I can crack your shield. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Draco pushed against the walls that she had created in her mind, and felt around for a crack. He had to admit, he was impressed, she had come a long way. He applied a bit more pressure, and felt her mind wince.

"Keep fighting."

"I'm trying to," Hermione said gritting her teeth.

She held on for a few more seconds, and then Draco felt her shields crack and come tumbling down, her memories flowing into his mind all at once.

 _Hermione felt her heart break, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked back and forth between her parents. She kept her wand steady "Obliviate"_

 _She watched as the pictures of her on the walls disappeared, along with any other form of evidence of her existence. She let out a sob. It was for their safety, she had no choice._

More memories kept flooding in.

 _Hermione sitting at a long table surrounded by the Weasley's feeling absolute happiness and love as she looked around at her second family._

 _Hermione sitting under a tree reading through her textbooks as Harry and Ron messed around out in a field playing Quidditch._

 _Hermione on the run with Harry and Ron, making sure to get away from Bill and Fleur's wedding together. She thanked Merlin that she had made sure to bring her extendable bag with her to the wedding, cause had she left it behind…. They would have been screwed. Now they had to go and look for all the Horcruxes…._

Draco felt a sharp snap in his mind, and he blinked a few times, looking at Hermione, her face showing her anger.

He studied her for a few moments, waiting to see if she was going to make the first move.

"Granger," Draco tried gently.

"Don't," Hermione stated, trying hard to keep herself together.

Draco put his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"You obliviated your parents?"

He saw her choke down a sob.

"I did what I needed to do in order to protect them."

Draco studied the girl in front of him in a new light. He respected the hell out of her. Obliviating your own parents? He'd never heard of that before; probably because nobody had been ballsy enough to do it in the first place. Not only was the spell extremely difficult to do, but it was also from what Draco had learned throughout school and what not, permanent.

And Hermione had known that before doing it. He had felt how hard that had been for her, felt her pain and suffering as she had watched her photographs and awards disappear from the walls, erasing her out of their lives completely. Hermione's parents didn't even know that they had a daughter anymore, and a brave, courageous, intelligent, beautiful one at that.

"Merlin Granger."

"Don't pity me," Hermione stated angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pity you?" Draco asked astonished.

"I saw the look on your face Malfoy. Lets pity Granger, the poor Muggleborn who is now technically an orphan. Serves her right for being best friends with the chosen one, for working against Voldemort and his demise, for being an insufferable know it all, for being friends with a poor, disgusting Weasley. Hardy Har Har, let's all laugh about how amusing it is."

Draco walked forward and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Granger, I think absolutely none of those things. In fact, I was thinking about how strong and brave you are," he said looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione stared into his eyes, studying them, and saw the sincerity in them.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, her lips connecting with his.

Draco was momentarily taken by surprise. Momentarily. He responded almost immediately.

He kept his hands on her face, cradling it gently as he kissed her back. Normally, Draco would take the lead, but he didn't want to scare her off. He didn't know why she had kissed him, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it while he could.

He felt her tongue snaking along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth greedily, his tongue meeting hers in a slow erotic dance.

The kiss was over much too quickly for Draco's liking, and he found himself disappointed as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what just overcame me," Hermione stated, her face flushed.

She watched as he opened his eyes, grey eyes meeting brown. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she watched him run a hand through his hair, taking a moment to calm himself down.

"No worries Granger, I know I'm irresistible."

 **A/N: As promised, here's my weekly update! Thank you to everyone who either took the time to favourite or review my story after the last chapter! I was absolutely pleased with all of the love that I received.**

 **Hoping that this chapter earns me as much as the last one did!**

 **As you all know, your reviews are what keep me motivated, so don't be shy, leave me a review! I read each and every single one of them.**

 **Hope you all have a great weekend!**

 **Xo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

The rest of the night had been pretty uneventful, much to Hermione's relief. After she had kissed Draco and realized what she had done, she had been embarrassed and mortified. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him, and hadn't even thought twice about it before leaning in and planting her lips on his. She had felt it in the moment, and had just gone with it. Totally not her style. She liked to think things through and make sure that she was making the right decision, one that wasn't going to come with many consequences.

Thankfully however, Draco had acted totally normal, continuing their lesson for another hour, giving her tips and guidance as to avoid her mind breaking like a dam and leaking all of her memories to him like she had done.

After an hour of his advice and guidance, Draco had deemed her too tired to continue. She had tried to argue, because she hated him being right as well as telling her what to do, but she hadn't been able to argue too much. She was drained of energy, which Draco knew.

She bade him goodnight, and had headed to bed, passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock in surprise. It was 10am. She couldn't recall the last time that she had slept so long. She looked down at herself and realized she hadn't even remembered to change out of the clothes that she had worn all day.

She stretched and got up, stripping off her day old clothes. She checked herself out in the mirror again as she admired how good the blue bra and panty set complimented her white skin.

She heard a knock on her door, and let out a scream, the sound scaring her.

Draco threw open the door, his wand drawn, his eyes looking around the room wildly, until they landed on Hermione, who was standing there next to naked.

Holy fuck. He ran his eyes hungrily over her body, checking out every inch of exposed skin, and he felt himself hardening.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, trying to cover herself unsuccessfully.

Draco looked her over one more time before his eyes locked with hers.

"I would apologize," he said huskily, "But it wouldn't be heartfelt."

Hermione flushed.

He racked his eyes over her again, and Hermione felt her goosebumps rising on her skin. She grabbed her blanket, throwing it around herself hastily.

Draco looked back up at her face amused.

"Shy Granger?"

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting company," she snapped.

"I hadn't intended on barging in unannounced until I heard you scream."

"Of course I screamed!" Hermione stated exasperatedly. "You scared me."

"Unintended," Draco stated. He was still looking at her hungrily, and Hermione's stomach was twisting with butterflies.

He took a step towards her, and Hermione stepped back, falling ungracefully onto her bed, which she hadn't noticed was directly behind her.

She sat up quickly, and found that Draco had made his way across her room silently, and was now standing directly in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, her heart racing.

He tucked a stray piece of her wild hair behind her ear, looking at her intently.

"It's unbelievable how attractive you are," he stated staring at her face.

Hermione flushed, trying to hide her face from his in embarrassment.

He cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not," she stated stubbornly.

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, watching his finger trace them.

Hermione parted her lips, and Draco groaned.

"Granger," he warned.

Hermione pulled back slightly, and Draco let go of her face, taking a step back.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, so if you're hungry and wish to join me, meet me in the kitchen in a half hour," he stated before turning around and walking out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Draco headed directly to the washroom, needing a shower to help him calm down. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket, remembering this time to cast a silencing charm even in his haste.

He stripped out of his clothes, turning on the shower, and stepped inside.

He let out a content sigh as the warm water hit his skin, immediately grasping his hard member in his hands. Now knowing what was under those clothes, it was going to be a bloody miracle if he could keep himself from getting hard whenever she was around.

He stroked himself to the thought of her lips, picturing Hermione wrapping them around his cock, taking him into her mouth slowly and innocently. He picked up his pace as he felt the sensation of his release building up, moaning as it overcame him, spilling his seed all over the shower tiles.

He took a few seconds to get his breathing back under control, slowing his racing heart.

What drove him mad was she had no idea just how attractive she was, which made her that much more attractive to him. She was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, but she was also intelligent, witty, and had a sassy attitude, which Draco had always found appealing. It was why he tormented her as a child. She always fought back, and a part of him had liked it. Back then it wasn't for the same reasons he enjoyed it now obviously, but he had always known that a good argument would ensue if he pushed her buttons, and it was something he had always looked forward to. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him, whereas everyone else was.

When a girl didn't flaunt her looks and was humble about them, it was attractive. Unlike Pansy, who thought she was the hottest thing on the earth when in reality Draco didn't really find anything about her overly appealing.

She had been a convenience, someone he had been expected to be with, so they had dated and messed around on and off throughout school.

He cared about Pansy, but not romantically.

He cleaned himself off, then used his wand to clean the shower. He expected he was going to have to do that a hell of a lot more now.

Feeling better, he dressed, then headed out to the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and Hermione, as promised.

Exactly a half hour later, always punctual, Hermione appeared in the kitchen, wearing jeans and a sweater.

"You like pancakes I presume?" Draco asked as he sat them down on the breakfast bar in front of the seat that she had just occupied.

"I do, thank you," Hermione said politely.

Draco grabbed the syrup, putting it on the countertop, then sat beside her with his own plate of pancakes.

Hermione lathered her pancakes in syrup then took a bite, letting out a moan. They were delicious.

"Good?" Draco asked smirking.

Hermione looked at him nodding. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had pancakes."

"Why have you guys been M.I.A. for so long?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his own pancakes.

He saw Hermione stiffen beside him.

"We had things to do," she stated.

"Alright," Draco stated, knowing from her defensive demeanor that she wasn't open for conversation in that particular area.

He finished his pancakes, then took his now empty plate to the sink, where he proceeded to wash it.

"Just so you know, I am extremely grateful for everything that you've done, and are continuing to do for me," Hermione stated suddenly when Draco turned off the sink.

He turned around and studied her.

"You're welcome."

"It's just, and don't take any offence to this because I don't mean it offensively, but it's hard to trust you with certain information."

"I understand Granger," Draco stated. Because he did understand.

"I believe you when you say that you've changed, because I can feel it within myself that that is the truth, but at the same time obviously a part of me is still skeptical because I know who you're working for and what not. And there are some things that no one aside from myself and Harry and Ron are aware of, things that Dumbledore told us before he died, important things that cannot be messed with or interfered with in any way shape or form."

"Whatever it is, or was that you guys were doing, I can assure you that it is not my intention to interfere. I've pretty much already figured out that whatever it is the three of you were doing is to bring down the Dark Lord."

Hermione studied him carefully.

Draco smirked. "It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. The Dark Lord himself is hell bent on trying to figure out what it is the three of you are doing, being off the grid and all. Even he is aware that you guys are up to something, he just isn't sure what it is."

"Good."

"I'm also assuming that it has something to do with Horcruxes?" Draco questioned.

Hermione's face hardened and her lips drew into a hard line.

"Granger, I'm not going to say anything," Draco said reassuringly.

He watched as she stared at him intently. He returned her gaze.

"Can I ask what a Horcrux is?"

"If I told you, you would know exactly what it was that we were up to," she stated, defeated. "But since you know that word, it's not really going to matter now is it? All you have to do is run back to your master and tell him that particular phrase and he's going to know everything."

She stood up, her face changing to anger and determination.

"You say that you're not longer working for Voldemort? That you're not on his side? Well then this is the ultimate test. And I swear to God Malfoy, if you betray us in the end, I will take it upon myself to kill you."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's not like I can really do anything now anyways," Hermione said defeated. "You've already gotten information out of my head, and all you need to do is research it yourself and you'll get the answers."

Draco walked over to the breakfast bar, and took her hands in his.

Hermione looked up at his face.

"Granger, you can trust me."

Hermione studied him for a few moments.

"Please don't betray me in the end," Hermione stated softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Draco walked around the breakfast bar, surprising both himself and Hermione as he pulled her up against him in a hug.

Hermione melted into him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"You have my word that I will not betray you Granger," he said as he ran his hands through her hair.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at his face, realizing for the first time just how tall Draco was.

"If you do, we're all dead."

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I had the busiest week, and promised you all that I would update weekly, so I wanted to give you something to read! Better short than nothing, no?**

 **Besides, I thought that ending was pretty badass, not going to lie hahahaha.**

 **Again, thank you to all my new followers, favourites, and reviews! And of course, I appreciate each and every one of you for your continued love and support.**

 **I look forward to hearing your comments! Reviews keep me motivated to keep writing, so don't be shy!**

 **xo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Draco had led them both over to the couch, where he now sat patiently waiting for Hermione to start talking. He knew better than to push her. He could tell that she was nervous, and he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable by making it seem like he was trying to pry information out of her.

He was beyond curious to know what her and her friends knew. He knew it was something important, especially now knowing that Dumbledore had left them with information which Draco assumed more than likely had to do with the demise of the Dark Lord.

If he had this kind of Intel a year or two ago, he would have went running back to Voldemort with glee, knowing he would be rewarded for his hard work. Now, however, he wanted to know so he could help Hermione and her friends take him down.

Funny really, how much a person can change in a year.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Okay," she stated.

Draco nodded.

"So to answer your previous question, a Horcrux is an object that is formed by dark magic that a witch or wizard puts a part of their soul into in order to become immortal."

Draco's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "So he's immortal," he stated.

"Yes."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Okay, so let's find this object and kill him."

Hermione smiled softly at him.

Draco studied her for a moment. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"The nature and concepts of creating a Horcrux are said to be so foul and evil that very few books even mention what a Horcrux is or how to create them. Originally, Horcruxes were conceived as being a singular act. Splitting your soul in half in order to create one Horcrux is already bad enough, and according to records was only done once. We still aren't even sure how Voldemort found out about Horcruxes in the first place, but he did, and became obsessed with the thought of immortality."

"You said originally they were conceived as being a singular act….. Does that mean…?"

"To split your soul once is already a dangerous thing to do, which is why no other wizard had ever attempted to create more than one Horcrux. Voldemort did this process six times."

"He split his soul six times?!" Draco asked flabbergasted.

"Intentionally six times, yes."

"Granger…"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned.

"You know how Harry is able to speak Parseltongue, yet isn't a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"And you know how he is the only person who was ever able to withstand and survive the killing curse?"

"Are you saying…." Draco said slowly, understanding overcoming him.

"I'm saying that I'm certain that Harry is the seventh unintentional Horcrux that Voldemort created, without even knowing it."

Draco's mouth dropped open in bewilderment.

"Is that even possible?" He questioned.

"The more I've come to understand and get information about Horcruxes, I was able to piece it all together. I don't even think Harry himself knows yet, and I haven't exactly had the chance to tell him. Besides, how am I supposed to tell him that? In order to kill Voldemort, all seven pieces of his soul need to be destroyed."

"Meaning that Potter needs to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to not be immortal," Draco stated.

Hermione felt a tear escape from her eye and run down her face.

Draco reached over and wiped it away with his thumb without thinking.

"Merlin Granger. What have you gotten yourself into," he stated softly.

"A lot more than I think any of us realized."

"How was Potter an unintentional Horcrux?" Draco asked.

"Would you purposely put a piece of your soul into the one person who is destined to be your downfall?"

"I guess I didn't really think of it like that."

"And the reason I knew a bit about Occlumency, is because Harry is able to get into Voldemorts mind, and vice versa. Voldemort found out about this connection and used it to plant false thoughts into Harry's mind, and Harry sometimes found himself slipping into Voldemort's mind when he was feeling a strong sense of an emotion."

"Merlin.."

Hermione let out a deep breath.

"And what sort of things did he put his soul into? Have you guys found any aside from your theory of Potter being a Horcrux?"

"You put your soul into objects of your choice. It can be anything really. Voldemort was very particular about the things he put his soul into. We've destroyed two, Dumbledore destroyed one. The first Harry destroyed in his second year at Hogwarts actually, not even knowing what it was."

"He destroyed a Horcrux at the age of 12? How?"

"At the time he didn't know what it was, none of us did. But yes. He destroyed it with a Basilisk fang"

"A what? Jesus Granger, what the hell were you guys up to in school?"

"Do you not remember the whole thing about the Chamber of Secrets in second year? Well, the reason that people were being petrified was because there was a Basilisk on the loose in the school, a creature that Voldemort had left behind in the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort himself was the heir of Slytherin, and he was unable to finish what he set out to do while he was in school, so he left behind a diary, which had a part of his soul in, that took over Ginny and made her open up the Chamber of Secrets. It put her under a type of enchantment where she didn't know what she was doing, she was on autopilot, doing Voldemort's bidding. Harry figured out where the Chamber was located, and him and Ron ended up going down there in order to rescue Ginny. Harry fought off and killed the Basilisk, then destroyed the diary with a Basilisk fang, not knowing that it was a Horcrux"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because I had been petrified by the Basilisk, remember? I figured out what the monster in the school was, and how it was able to get around, and thankfully Harry and Ron were able to find the note I left behind before I had become petrified, and they figured out the rest from there."

"I don't even know what to say. That's absolutely crazy."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah well, we're sort of used to crazy."

Draco took a few minutes to think everything through. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. It was absolutely crazy, but he also knew that Hermione was telling the truth. Draco knew that Voldemort was evil, but he didn't know he was a mental case on top of it. Although, a part of him wasn't overly surprised. He was obsessed with power. And being immortal was about as powerful as one could get. Draco didn't even know that being immortal was real, he thought it was something of a fantasy.

"It's a lot of information, I know," Hermione stated.

"It is. Do you guys have any idea as to what the other Horcruxes are?

"That's what we were trying to figure out, and why we were on the run. We were searching all over the world, places that we thought were of importance to Voldemort, places he would trust to leave his Horcruxes where nobody else would find them. But even if you find them, they're extremely hard to destroy. You can't use a wand on it, the object needs to be damaged to a point beyond all physical and magical repair."

"So the Basilisk fang?"

"The toxins from a Basilisks fang are poisonous and extremely powerful."

"Did you destroy the second Horcrux with a Basilisk fang also?"

"No actually, Ron used the sword of Gryffindor."

Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"And how the hell did you guys get your hands on a magical object like that? Although I shouldn't be overly surprised…"

"We don't really know how it showed up where it was, but it appeared in a pond near where we were camping."

"And it is able to destroy Horcruxes too?"

"Yes. Harry used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Basilisk, and in the process it absorbed some Basilisk venom. The sword of Gryffindor absorbs anything that makes it stronger, which is why I believe it was able to destroy the Horcrux."

Draco stared at Hermione. "I always knew you were smart, but bloody hell Granger you're a fucking genius."

Hermione flushed. "I wouldn't say that."

"Are you kidding? It's extraordinary and impressive how your mind works. I doubt many other people would be able to figure things out like you have. Your mind is absolutely astounding. I'm glad that you're working on Potter's side. You're a force to be reckoned with, and I think that everyone has severely underestimated you, myself included."

Hermione studied him carefully, and realized that he was sincere about what he was saying, and she felt a sense of pride within herself. Especially since the sincerity was coming from someone whom never would have admitted that sort of thing aloud to her before. Made it that much more meaningful and believable.

She also felt as though some weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She hadn't told anyone about her theory of Harry being a Horcrux, and finally being able to share that information with someone instead of allowing it to eat her alive, was a great sense of relief. Of course, having to tell Harry was still something she was dreading, but at least now it wasn't a burden she was carrying alone. She had someone she could talk to about it.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"I still can't believe he split his soul that many times. I've never even heard of such a thing. I knew the man was evil and twisted, but this is beyond anything I ever could have imagined," Draco stated.

"Yes well, Voldemort wants power, and nothing is more powerful than immortality."

"I guess a part of me always thought that Potter would be able to finish him off, but now, knowing how much more needs to be done in order for him to be defeated? I'm not so certain I want to see the outcome."

Hermione let out a deep breath. "Even when Harry does find out about his own destruction in order to bring down Voldemort, he will not hesitate. We just need to make sure that all the other Horcruxes are found and destroyed before Harry potentially sacrifices himself, otherwise it will all be for nothing," Hermione said, he voice breaking at the end.

Draco looked up at her, and saw her eyes welling up with tears again, and all he wanted to do was comfort this strong, impeccable woman in front of him.

Without thinking, Draco softly grabbed Hermione, placing her between his legs, pulling her back flush against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his chin on her head.

He had felt her stiffen when he had first grabbed her, but she had relaxed against him momentarily afterwards, and he found that he liked how perfectly she fit against his frame.

He, Draco Malfoy was snuggling with Hermione Granger.

And he had initiated it.

And he liked it.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly.

"Mmmm?"

"I like the person that you've become. It suits you a lot better," she said before snuggling deeper into him.

Draco felt butterflies erupt in his stomach when she had nestled closer to him. Never before had a girl made him have any reaction such as this.

He absentmindedly started running his fingers through her hair, lost in his thoughts.

A few minutes later, he looked down at Hermione and realized that she had fallen asleep, her breathing heavier, and a look of peace upon her features, and Draco couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was.

Not wanting to disturb her, he grabbed his wand from his pocket carefully and conjured up a blanket that he covered himself and Hermione with. Opening up about everything had exhausted her, and Draco wanted to let her nap.

He grabbed the tv remote and flipped to a movie channel, making sure the volume wasn't too loud as he nestled into the couch, holding Hermione Granger in his arms as she snoozed peacefully up against him.

 **A/N: Another week, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story, it means the world to me! I love writing the cute Hermione/Draco scenes. Nothing better than some warm and fuzzy moments to start the blossoming of their relationship.**

 **Anyways, as always, let me know what you're all thinking and feeling in regards to this story, I'm always curious about peoples reactions and feelings to what I'm writing; whether you love or hate the direction the story is going.**

 **Until next week!**

 **Xo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione woke up and went to stretch, but found she was constricted and against something warm and hard. Her heart took off at light speed, and she tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation.

She could hear his heart beating in his chest, the rise and fall of his body as he breathed, and she had to admit that it was surprisingly soothing, even being Malfoy that she was all snuggled up against.

"Have a nice nap?"

Hermione slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She maneuvered herself so she was now facing him.

"I did actually. I feel…. Lighter. How long was I out for?"

"A few hours," he stated simply.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you, it couldn't have been overly comfortable being stuck in one position."

"It wasn't as bad as you'd think," he said smirking.

Hermione swallowed. He was making her stomach do summersaults.

He reached up and brushed her cheek, where an eyelash had fallen. Her eyelashes fluttered at his touch, her breath hitching.

Draco's eyes darted up to hers in wonder.

"Granger?"

"Kiss me."

He bent down to her, his lips brushing hers gently.

His lips were soft, so soft. And this kiss was different than their previous ones. It was deliberate, and mutual. Something had changed between them, and they could both feel it every time their lips made contact.

Each kiss was saying she trusted him not only with keeping the information that she had given him a secret, but with her as well.

Hermione could no longer keep her hands at her sides and she acted on instinct, reaching to cup the back of his neck to tangle her fingers in his platinum blonde hair, to feel his pulse racing like her own.

Draco gently pulled Hermione towards him, sitting her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her lower back, leaving no space between them. He deepened the kiss, their mouths exploring each other's thoroughly.

The movement of his tongue as he flicked it across her bottom lip sent delicious shudders through her whole body.

He was being gentle with her, unbelievingly so, even though she could feel how much he wanted her. She hadn't ever thought Draco capable of such gentleness, and the fact that he was being this way with her made her feel light and airy, as if she was floating.

Hermione feeling daring, unwrapped her fingers from Draco's hair and tangled them into his shirt instead. She leaned back, drawing Draco on top of her, taking the weight of him onto her body. They were completely pressed up against one another, and the feeling was doing crazy things to her nerves and senses.

"Fuck Granger," Draco growled against her lips, his breathing ragged.

They looked at one another breathless.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," he hissed huskily, his eyes full of desire as he looked at her.

Hermione nipped gently at his lips, teasing him, and his breath caught.

He pressed himself against her, his self-control slipping along with his gentleness. Their kisses grew deeper, the intensity between them growing.

He pulled back and traced kisses along her neck and exposed collarbone, his tongue trailing along her delicate skin, tasting and exploring what he could. She let out a moan, and Draco felt his dick throb achingly.

God, he wanted her. More than he had ever wanted a woman in his life. But Hermione was different. Even though he didn't fully understand what he was feeling for her, he knew it was more than just a sexual desire, and he didn't want to treat her as though she was just a piece of ass, especially after the conversation they had had hours before.

She was someone that he had come to care for, even in the short amount of time that they had been together. And the fact that she had trusted him enough to pour her heart out to him had made him feel as though maybe he was worthy of her time, of her. He had wanted to prove to her that he wasn't who he used to be, and it seemed as though she had believed him, and that made turning against Voldemort and his own father worth every second.

She was so pure, so innocent, so good and light.

Did he know what was going to happen between them or where things were going to lead? No. But he didn't care.

All he knew was that he enjoyed her company, and really liked being around her. He had been miserable and full of hate and anger, and she was ebbing that out of him, showing him that there was something more.

Reluctantly, Draco kissed her softly one last time before pulling away from her.

"Was that horrible?" she asked.

Her uncertainty made Draco's heart melt. He reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek.

"The absolute opposite actually. I nearly lost control of myself when you pulled me onto you and started biting my lip. You're a dangerous one Granger."

Hermione flushed.

"But don't worry, I like it," he stated with a wink.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Could we maybe practice me blocking my mind from you again?"

"Anything for you m'lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him gently. Or at least she thought it was gently, but Draco ended up tumbling off the couch and landed in a heap on the ground.

Hermione's eyes widened and she crawled to the end of the couch in horror.

"Malfoy! Are you okay?!"

"Merlin Granger, if you thought our kissing was that horrible all you had to do was say so."

She looked down at him and saw he had a smirk plastered on his face, and she grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Ouch!"

"Oh please, as if that actually hurt."

Draco stood up and brushed himself off. "You ready to see if your mind blocking has improved?"

"We both know it has," Hermione stated confidently.

"Well then, put your money where your mouth is and lets see what you can do."

xx

Luna awoke with a start, her heart racing uncontrollably to the sound of Blaise yelling. It took her only a few moments to realize that the two of them were safe, that nothing bad was happening, and that Blaise was just having a bad dream.

They had ended up rolling apart in sleep, and Luna crawled over to him, resting her hands gently on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Blaise, wake up."

"Blaise, you're having a bad dream, you're okay. Just open your eyes."

Blaise's eyes shot open, and he grabbed Luna, rolling her onto her back so he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Blaise, it's me." Luna said softly.

"Lovegood?"

Luna watched as comprehension came over him, his face softening and becoming more relaxed upon realization. He let go of her quickly, sitting up so his body weight was no longer holding her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked studying her closely.

"I'm fine."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

Blaise let out a deep breath.

"Lovegood, I'm sorry."

Luna sat up and grabbed his hands, interlacing them with hers.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay."

Blaise looked down at this exotic, beautiful girl in front of him, her eyes full of warmth, comfort, and concern, and he leaned towards her, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

He pulled back, awaiting her reaction. When her eyes met his and she gave him a sweet innocent smile, he smiled back at her.

"I apologize. I'm not sure whether or not that was exactly appropriate, all things considered."

"It was lovely."

"I wish I would have met you under better circumstances. One where I'm not all battered and bruised up, and us both locked down in the dungeons," Blaise stated.

"Fate has a funny way of making things happen. Who knows, if things didn't happen the way they did, we may never have gotten the chance to get to know one another. Besides, being locked up in the dungeons with you hasn't been bad at all, quite the opposite actually."

"The fact that you're able to always stay so positive and see a good side to everything is quite admirable Lovegood."

Luna shrugged.

"Seriously, it's an amazing quality to have. You're like my own personal ray of sunshine. You've helped me in more ways than I think you even realize. I don't think I would have survived down here much longer by myself."

"You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for."

"You make me stronger," Blaise stated.

Luna reached up and kissed him softly.

"I thank whatever fate you believe in for putting us together, because it's allowed me this time with you."

"Well, isn't that just precious. Lumos."

Blaise turned his head towards the cell door, where his father had materialized out of thin air. He cursed for not having seen or heard him approaching. Whether or not Luna realized it, he had just put a big target over her head.

Blaise turned around, using his body to shield Luna from his fathers view.

"And here I thought you forgot about your dear old son," Blaise stated sarcastically.

"As if I could ever forget about the traitorous disgrace that bares my last name," Zabini Sr. hissed in disgust. "I had hoped that after our last encounter you would be thinking over your piss poor choices in regards to your allegiances, but from the looks of things you're continuing to spiral down the wrong path. Showing and having affections for a Potter supporter's daughter, who knew you could sink so low."

"Well I could have been showing my affections to Hermione Granger, you know, Potters best friend and a Muggleborn?"

Zabini Sr. narrowed his eyes menacingly, and opened the cell door, grabbing Blaise by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the opposite wall.

Luna's eyes widened in shock upon the impact and ferociousness with which Zabini Sr. had thrown his son. Without thinking, she ran over to Blaise's crumpled body.

"Blaise?"

"Step away from him," Zabini Sr. hissed venomously.

Luna turned around to face him, her eyes hard and angry.

"Leave him alone."

Zabini laughed humorlessly.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me?"

"It's me you have the problem with, not her," Blaise stated as he slowly stood up from his crumpled position on the ground.

"How pathetic," Zabini Sr. sneered. "To see my son pussy whipped."

"You've really got to decide whether I'm your son or not. You keep contradicting yourself."

Zabini Sr. grabbed Blaise by the throat and slammed him against the wall, hard.

"You think you'd learn to stop running that mouth of yours."

"What would be the fun in that?" Blaise choked out.

Zabini Sr. applied more pressure and Blaise's face started to turn purple. Blaise however never begged or pleaded for his father to let up, he just looked his father directly in the eye, his eyes hard.

"Zabini, enough."

Zabini Sr. let go of Blaise, who fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"My Lord," Zabini Sr said bowing his head.

"Are you not supposed to be patrolling Hogsmeade and keeping an eye out for Miss Granger?"

"It's been a few days, and she has yet to show up."

"And you decided to disobey a direct order from your superior and just leave your position?" Voldemort hissed darkly.

"I figured I wouldn't be missed for a few minutes to check up on my son."

"Draco gave you a job, and I expect you to follow it. There is a reason that he has been given more power amongst my followers compared to you, and it would be wise if you followed your orders instead of deciding to do what you please," Voldemort warned.

Zabini narrowed his eyes, but said "Yes, my lord."

He apparrated out of the cell, leaving Voldemort alone with Luna and Blaise.

"Miss Lovegood," Voldemort said with a smile. "I do apologize for your being here, and hope that there is no hard feelings. Your father just needed to be taught a lesson. I am hoping that the accommodations here aren't too horrible, and I have made sure that Wormtail makes sure to bring you enough food to sustain you while you stay."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Voldemort said as he whisked away, leaving them in the darkness once again.

xx

"You have gotten better," Draco stated approvingly, pulling back from her mind after two hours of practice.

"I told you I did."

Draco smirked. "Awful modest there Granger. You're welcome for having such a good teacher."

"Who's modest now?"

"Me? Modest? I don't think I know what you're referring to Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione's stomach growled and she looked up at Draco sheepishly.

"I always get so hungry after every one of our sessions."

"It's natural. Blocking your mind, especially when you're not experienced takes a lot of energy out of a person. Now, I had an idea…."

"And?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"I know how hard it probably was for you to open up to someone that was your worst enemy up to a week ago, and I want you to know that it means a lot to me, the fact that you were able to trust me and open up to me. So, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to a restaurant and grab some dinner?"

Hermione's lit up in excitement. "Are you Draco Malfoy, asking me out on a date?"

Draco smirked. "I guess technically I am."

Hermione's smile faded. "But how? Everyone is out looking for me. Regardless of if it's a muggle restaurant or not, there is going to be spies looking in both worlds."

"Which is why I am going to disguise you as the same girl that I was spotted with in the alley at Hogsmeade, and take you to a wizarding restaurant. It's the last place people would expect you, but also where I would be expected to be. No one would ask any questions. But Granger, I know I don't need to tell you how dangerous this is. No matter who or what you see, you can't react the way you normally would. Do you understand?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"Which also means that if you happen to see anyone that you know, you cannot in any way shape or form contact them. I'm putting all of my trust in you, just like you did in me. If you're found out, my ass is on the line. And by that, I mean I will more than likely be killed for aiding one of the people that the Dark Lord is on the hunt for."

"I understand the risks that you're taking in doing this for me, and I sincerely appreciate it."

"Go get ready, and I'll meet you out here in an hour."

Hermione smiled at him before turning around to go get ready, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of going out on a date with Malfoy.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! I am SO sorry that it's been a bit since I've last updated. I was so busy the past week and a bit that I haven't even had much time for myself. :/**

 **But anyways, here it is, chapter 11! As always, let me know your thoughts and opinions!**

 **Xox.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hermione stepped out of her bedroom an hour later, in a black pencil and red halter-top. She had taken a lot longer than she wanted to admit trying to find an outfit that would both be appropriate for her first outing with Malfoy, but at the same time wanted to look nice.

This was the first time a guy was actually taking her out on a date.

Sure, her and Ron dated while in school, but the two of them had never actually gone out somewhere just the two of them. Mind you, they had been pretty busy always worrying about Harry and trying to find new ways to defeat Voldemort, so there really hadn't been much time for them to actually date like a normal couple.

Besides, there weren't really any romantic feelings between the two of them. Did she love Ron? Yes. But she had found out rather quickly that it was in more of a friendship way versus a romantic way. They had tried dating because it was what everyone had expected them to do.

Thankfully, there had been no hard feelings between them, and had both agreed to end their relationship and just remain friends.

When she saw the look on his face when he saw her, she knew that she had made the right choice, and her face flushed showing her embarrassment.

He cleared his throat.

"You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"Disappointing that I have to disguise you, looking the way you do," Draco commented as he looked her up and down.

Hermione flushed further.

Draco waved his wand, and Hermione felt her appearance altering. Being turned into someone else was a weird sensation, but not overall unpleasant. Just… different.

She had taken Polyjuice potion once before, and had accidentally turned herself into a cat, and she much preferred this over that. Although, she didn't understand how the appearance Draco was giving her was going to hold, but she knew better than to question his magic. She had learned that Draco was a lot more advanced in magic than she had previously thought, something that she was very impressed by. Intelligence was a trait that she both admired, and found attractive.

When the process was complete, Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, which was now longer than her own, pin straight, and black.

Draco held up a mirror that he must have conjured while she was playing with her new hair, and she glanced at herself.

She sucked in a breath.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but the person looking back at her in the mirror was a complete stranger. Not one aspect of her old self was showing through this new appearance. A part of her had thought that maybe one thing about herself would have stayed the same, but literally everything was changed.

She was right about her hair, it was a lot longer than her own, falling midway down her back, sleek and black. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue, her lips red with lipstick. Her body was astounding. Curvy in all of the right places. She looked like a girl who came out of a magazine.

She felt herself frown.

"What?" Draco asked studying her.

"Nothing."

"Granger…."

"It's stupid, really," Hermione said trying to push away his concerns. "Ready to go?"

Draco grabbed Hermione softly as she tried to walk out of the apartment and turned her around to face him.

"We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Hermione threw up her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Of course this is the kind of girl you'd want to be seen out in public with!"

"What?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Look at me!" Hermione said gesturing at her body. "I look like every guys fantasy."

Understanding dawned on him, and he realized with a start that she was jealous. He wasn't able to control the smirk that etched its way onto his face.

"Oh brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "And now you're making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you."

Hermione huffed.

"Are you jealous Granger?"

"What! No! I don't give a flying crap about the kind of person that you want me to look like, or be seen with."

"Really?" Draco asked unbelieving.

"Clearly this is the type of girl that you're into, so it makes sense that you've made me look like this. Now, you promised me that you'd take me out of this apartment and out into the real world, so can we go or not?" She asked annoyed.

Draco grabbed Hermione's face softly.

"Granger, you are beautiful, both inside and out. And I would much rather be out in public with you as yourself, but as of right now that's not possible. This disguise that I've given you? It means nothing to me, nor do I care what she looks like because I know the real person underneath the disguise, and that's who I want to be going out with."

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, and saw the truth behind them, and she was at a loss for words. So instead of saying anything, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"This is a day for the ages," Draco said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I, Draco Malfoy, have made THE Hermione Granger at a loss for words."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"THE Hermione Granger is never at a loss for words," she stated confidently before flipping her black hair over her shoulder and strutting towards the door.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Draco watching her amused.

"We are going out _today_ are we not?" Hermione said with an evil smirk.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, but proceeded towards her.

"Impatient, are we?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright, alright," he said throwing his arms up in defense. "Let's go."

Draco opened the front door, and ushered Hermione through, closing the door and locking it behind both of them.

They caught the elevator down to the lobby, and Hermione and Draco walked out.

"Oh!"

Hermione turned her head and saw a young woman staring at them both, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Hello Tessa," Draco said smoothly.

"Hey Derek! Haven't seen you around much lately, was wondering what you'd gotten up to. But I guess I now know," she said looking pointedly at Hermione, sizing her up.

"Tessa, this is Natalie."

Hermione placed a pleasant smile on her face, making sure to step closer to Draco. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Tessa said enthusiastically, although Hermione could hear the fakeness of it.

"Well, nice seeing you again. But my date and I are off to grab some dinner. Take care," Draco said as he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he led her outside.

"No wonder your ego is so damn huge," Hermione said rolling her eyes once they were outside.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco asked playing dumb.

"Oh as if you couldn't tell the front desk worker has a thing for you."

"Granger, when you look like I do, a lot of women have a thing for you."

Hermione smacked him.

"Oh get your head out of your ass. Yes, you may be pretty, but once they got to know you they would change their mind."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked darkly.

Hermione looked taken aback for a second. "Malfoy, I didn't mean it like that."

He stopped walking.

"Then why don't you tell me exactly what you meant Granger?"

Hermione stopped walking too and looked at him.

"Merlin Malfoy, I'm just messing around with you. Being playful, you know? What did you think I meant?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess a part of me is still waiting for you to decide that I'm still the old me."

"Would the old you be willing to risk his own ass to take me out on a date?" Hermione asked looking at him pointedly.

Draco looked at her.

"No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't even be seen within ten feet of me unless there was an audience around and he was making fun of me. Malfoy, at first, yes I thought this was some whole ploy, a plot against me and my friends, but I've come to think differently than that, and I thought you knew that?"

Draco let out a deep breath. "I'm just so used to everyone thinking that I'm a horrible person."

"Well no offense, but the way that you acted towards people in school kind of gave you that reputation," Hermione stated honestly.

"I know. But back then I was a stupid child who didn't know any better, who didn't think for himself, and who was brought up to believe in the same things that his father did without question. I treated people horribly, hell, I'm a Death Eater because of it all, so of course people are still going to think the worst of me. Who in the Death Eaters isn't a horrible son of a bitch?"

"You aren't," she stated simply.

Draco stared into her eyes.

"And who cares what everyone else thinks anyways," Hermione stated. "All that matters is that you know who you are and what you want to be, and as long as you stay true to yourself that's all that matters."

Draco gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what I did to deserve your forgiveness and trust, but I thank Merlin for it."

He grabbed her hand, and the two of them walked down the street in comfortable silence, until Draco pulled Hermione down an alley.

"Okay, this is where I like to apparate from. You ready?"

Hermione nodded, and Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly before the sensation of apparrating overcame her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, and was surprised that they had apparated right into Hogsmeade.

"Okay if we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Draco asked looking over at her.

"Ummm… sure?" Hermione said looking around anxiously.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, away from the bustle of people in the streets.

"Remember Granger, you're disguised. Don't be nervous. If you act sketchy then you will draw attention. You're out with me, so act like you deserve to be here."

"Oh, so act like a spoiled pretentious brat?" Hermione said smiling at him sweetly.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

He offered her his arm, which she took after a moments hesitation.

"You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

He lead her over to the door, which he opened for her, following behind her as he guided her forwards with his hand on her lower back.

"Not here with your usual lot," Madam Rosmerta said looking "Natalie" up and down before scowling at Malfoy.

"Not tonight."

"Pity," she stated, not sounding overly upset about it at all.

"A table for two. Preferably somewhere away from the vast majority of people."

Madam Rosmerta rolled her eyes before ushering Draco and Hermione to follow her to a nice somewhat secluded spot near the back. He guided Hermione to the bench seat that had her back to the door, he himself taking the seat that was facing the door, so he would be able to keep his eye on who was coming and going, just in case.

Rosmerta handed them the menus, and Hermione looked up at her with a small smile and said "thank you."

Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow and looked at Draco saying, "Got a lady who knows some manners. Sure she's not out of your league?"

Draco smirked in response.

"I'll give you both a few minutes with the menu and come back," she said before walking away.

"It's so weird being back here," Hermione whispered softly, leaning in towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I guess I should have asked you if coming back here for dinner was alright."

"No it's fine, really," Hermione said smiling at him. "It's just, I haven't been able to be out somewhere in public, let alone sit down for a dinner without having to worry about being caught. You know? But obviously I don't look like me. It's just weird to get accustomed to."

"If you're at all comfortable we can leave, go somewhere else," Draco stated.

Hermione reached across the table grabbing his hands in hers soothingly. "Malfoy, it's fine. Honestly. It's nice being out after being cooped up in your apartment for the last while, no offense."

"None taken."

"You're not worried about being spotted?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Being who I am, no one really questions what I do."

"Do you do things like this often?"

"Things like what?" Draco asked.

"Take girls out to dinner."

Draco looked surprised, but masked it quickly. "Not really, no."

"Aren't you at all worried about what people are going to think then?"

"No."

Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw that there were a few pairs of eyes on them.

"People are staring."

"Yes, well, many people aren't fans of Death Eaters."

Hermione studied him before looking down at her menu. A few things caught her eye.

"Do you need a few more minutes with the menu?" Madam Rosmerta asked, coming up to their table.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I know what I want thanks. Could I please get the grilled chicken breast with scallop potatoes and green beans?"

"Of course," Rosmerta said with a smile. "And to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of your best white wine," Draco stated.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"And for yourself?"

"I'll take the seafood medley platter."

Rosmerta nodded, before gathering the menus and leaving.

"Malfoy, we're not of age to drink alcohol!"

"And your point?" Draco asked smirking.

"My point is that isn't legal!"

"And who's around here to stop us?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but had nothing.

"Exactly," Draco stated smugly.

"How were you even able to order it?"

"One of the perks of being a Death Eater. We get what we ask for because no one wants to deal with having to tell us no."

Rosmerta was back with their wine, which she presented to Draco, poured him a small taste, and upon his approval filled up both his and Hermione's glasses

Hermione took a small sip, and shuddered a bit. She had never tasted wine before. It was a tad more bitter than she had expected. But it was still nice.

"So tell me a bit about yourself," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione looked up at him confused. "Like what?"

"Isn't that what people are supposed to do on dates, ask one another questions that they want to know about the other person?"

"I mean yeah…"

"Well, what's your favourite colour?"

"Burgundy"

"How very Gryffindor of you," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know that I liked that colour before I even came to Hogwarts."

Draco smirked at her.

"And let me guess, yours is green?"

"As of the other day I would have to say that my favourite colour is royal blue," he said winking at her.

"What, wh….oh!" she said her eyes widening, remembering Malfoy walking in on her in her bedroom when she was wearing a matching blue bra and pantie set.

Draco smirked as Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Why did your parents name you Hermione? It's not exactly a name that I would expect most muggle parents to name their daughter."

"My parents were really into Greek Mythology, and they wanted to name me something different and unique. They said they always knew I was going to be special, even as a baby. And when I received my letter for Hogwarts, they were delighted and not at all surprised that I was chosen for something like that."

"Impressive," Draco stated.

"Favourite animal?"

"Cats."

"Ugh, I should have known. I remember that ugly orange creature you called a cat wandering around the school."

"Hey! Crookshanks was beautiful!"

"That cat looked like a smushed hairball."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and was saved answering as their food was brought over to the table.

"Thank you," she said.

Rosmerta nodded. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Hermione looked at Draco. "No, I think we're good for now thanks."

They both started their dinners in comfortable silence. Hermione had to admit, she was having a really good time. She was really enjoying seeing this playful, flirty side to Draco, and they got along rather nicely. And, if she was being honest, this was also one of the first dates she had really been on, and she thought it was going rather well.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked studying her.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide. "How do you know I'm thinking about anything?"

"Because when you're in deep thought you get this concentrated look to you and you bite your lip. Rather sexy, I might add."

Hermione flushed. "I do not!"

"You do."

Hermione huffed out a deep breath.

Draco smirked.

"You going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Hermione's face flushed further.

"Oh c'mon, no need to be secretive. It's me."

"I was just thinking that I was having a really good time," she stated softly.

"Don't act so surprised, I know how to treat a lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's just I don't really have anything to compare it to, so for all I know you could actually suck," she said with a wink.

Draco looked taken aback.

"Are you implying that this is the first date that you've ever been on?"

Hermione nodded.

"What the hell!" He leaned in closer so no one around him could hear. "Did Weasley not ever take you out? You guys were a couple at some point or whatever weren't you?"

"We never really had the time, being in school and constantly trying to find ways to help Harry defeat Voldemort," Hermione said softly back. "And Ron and I realized rather quickly when we actually started to date, that it wasn't right."

"I always thought that the two of you would end up together, although I always believed that you were way out of his league."

Hermione looked up at him shocked. "You did?"

"I just never understood how the two of you would be able to have an intellectual conversation. You're brilliant, and he's… well not. I've always just pictured you as someone who likes conversing with another person who can keep up with you, who can challenge you."

"It's not as though Ron isn't smart. If he applies himself, he's actually a pretty good wizard. But yes, intelligence is something that is attractive to me and that I've come to realize that I need in a partner. I don't try to flaunt my smarts, it's just who I am, and some people find me offensive because they feel like I am belittling them, which is indeed not the case. I just know a lot of information, and I like to have in depth conversations about things. I don't want to just brush the surface, I want to dive right in and absorb and share as much as I can."

Draco smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"You sound like a nerd."

Hermione threw her napkin at him, which he caught easily.

"I like a girl with beauty and brains," Draco said seductively, winking at her.

Hermione flushed.

"I don't think I've seen you blush so much before."

Draco laughed as she flushed further.

"You not used to compliments?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Well it's not as though people were throwing them at me in school. In fact, as I recall you made sure to make fun of my appearance and brains whenever you got the chance."

"I made fun of you because the fact that you were able to pull off better grades in every subject over me absolutely infuriated me. I wasn't used to having competition, especially from someone my father had taught me didn't deserve to have magic in the first place. I hated the fact that you were a Muggleborn female, because I secretly admired and was attracted to you because you were a smart female who challenged me and didn't take my shit, yet I knew it was wrong of me to feel any feelings for you aside from loathing. That's why I treated you so horribly, because I hated that I was attracted to and admired a girl who was a Muggleborn, someone I was brought up to despise and hate.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Well you definitely made me believe that you hated me."

"A part of me did. And I had to make sure to convince myself to hate you like I was supposed to. So yes, I was an absolutely nasty child."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Just…wow."

Draco reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I really am sorry for how horrible I was to you."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and could see the truth whirling around in their depths.

She gave him a small smile, and grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles.

"Well, if this isn't just adorable," a voice hissed.

Draco pulled back from Hermione, an annoyed look on his face.

"Pansy."

 **A/N: Hello loveliesssss! I apologize with having more than a week in between the past couple chapters, I had to go to the hospital for surgery the other day and I was not in the mindset to write anything.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's been leaving me reviews, marking it as a favourite, and following this story! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far, and I hope you continue to do so.**

 **Keep leaving me your comments! I love reading them.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Xox.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** **Before I get into this chapter, I wanted to apologize for the length in between updates. I know it's been almost two months, and I am so sorry for the wait.**

 **I ended up having to get stitches in my left hand, and wasn't able to use my left hand for a while. Thankfully, it's healing now and the stitches have been removed so I am able to do things again.**

 **Thank you to everyone for your patience! I am back and will be working on updating more frequently again.**

 **Xo.**

Chapter Thirteen

Draco saw Hermione stiffen slightly from his peripherals.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco asked looking up at their unwanted guest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy snapped, her hands on her hips.

"About what?"

"This!" Pansy exclaimed pointing back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"I am allowed to go out with whomever I please," Draco stated coolly.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you're out parading around some trollop?"

"The trollop has a name," Hermione said coldly. "And it's Natalie, thanks for asking."

Draco had to suppress a smirk at Hermione's response.

"I truly don't give a shit about your name. You do realize you're just his latest plaything, right? Or has he not mentioned that he's to be wed to me? Guessing that hasn't exactly came up in conversation now has it?" Pansy hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Pansy, enough," he snapped.

He stood up, and grabbed Pansy's arm lightly, directing her to the door and outside.

"Why aren't you at the school?"

"Why is that all you care about?" Pansy whined.

"Because you're supposed to be there keeping an eye out on things for me," Draco stated as though it was obvious.

"And I do!" Pansy exclaimed. "There has been nothing to report, nothing is going on at the school. What I don't understand is how you say you don't have the time to focus on me because of all these Death Eater duties that you supposedly have to do, yet have the time to go out on dates with some whore!"

"And what if something is to happen while you're not there and you miss it just because you're being an immature jealous child?" Draco questioned angrily.

"If something happens I have people who are to alert me immediately. Don't treat me as if I'm stupid Draco."

Draco let out a frustrated growl.

"You know I get jealous of you with other women," Pansy stated obviously.

"And you've slept with multiple men and I haven't said jack shit about it."

"And the fact that I've slept with other people doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Oh stop playing hard to get," Pansy said giggling and rolling her eyes.

"I don't play games Pansy."

"Well you clearly are right now. I know you only went out with this broad because you knew I would find out about it and you wanted to make me jealous. Well guess what Drakey, it worked," she purred as she grabbed his arm seductively.

Draco removed her hand from him.

"I'm going to go back inside, and you're going to return to the school and keep an eye on things for me."

Pansy rolled her eyes again. "That's all I do."

"Have you seen or heard anything from Blaise?" Draco asked.

"No one has seen him or heard anything. If you ask me he's probably in hiding somewhere, he never did care for the same things as the rest of us."

Draco kept his face blank of emotion.

"Maybe he ran off with some Mudblood," Pansy said laughing hysterically. "Wouldn't that be something!"

"Doubtful," Draco responded, trying to make sure he sounded neutral and uncaring.

The fact that Pansy had made a joke over that had actually bothered him. Who cared if Blaise had ran away with a Muggleborn. As long as he was happy and safe, that was all that mattered to him.

Draco was worried about his friend. Blaise hadn't scolded people for their beliefs in Voldemort, but had definitely made comments over the years that had showed he wasn't particularly fond of his ways. Being a Slyhterin and the son of a Death Eater, you weren't supposed to question things, you were supposed to follow in your parents footsteps without question or concern.

Back when Draco had still believed in his father, him and Blaise would get annoyed with one another due to their differences in opinion. Blaise was the one person who had pulled Draco aside when he had found out that Draco was becoming a Death Eater, and had told him that he didn't need to do it.

Draco had been baffled. Becoming a Death Eater was supposed to be an honour to them, and here was someone who he had considered a best friend, telling him not to do it. Of course, Draco being dumb, had told Blaise that the reason he was expressing his concerns on that matter was because he was jealous that Draco was advancing faster and farther than he was, to which Blaise had shook his head and called him an idiot.

The two of them had drifted apart after that, due to Draco being so focused on his tasks and making sure he completed them, and he could tell that Blaise hadn't been happy with his decision, so they had kept their distance.

Ever since Draco had realized the idiocy of his ways, he had come to realize that everything that his best friend was saying was the truth. He had wanted to pull Blaise aside and speak with him, but he hadn't had the chance.

And now, Blaise was missing. He had a gut feeling that Zabini Sr. was behind it, but Draco couldn't go and confront him about it. He couldn't be seen asking too many questions, he had a part to play and he needed to play it correctly for everyone's sake.

But that hadn't stopped him from being worried about his friend.

Which is why he had asked Pansy to keep an eye out for him, as well as the Golden Trio.

Hermione sat at the table stock-still. She was still in a sort of shock over the bomb Pansy had just dropped.

Draco was promised to be wed?

Then what the hell was he doing with her?

Had she been right all along? Was this entire thing just a ploy to get her to trust him? To divulge all of her secrets?

She was angry with herself. She had opened up and told him things that under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have. Because he had made her believe that he was genuine, that he had changed sides.

She should have known better.

She looked over at Rosmerta and signalled for the cheque. She wasn't spending another second playing these games of his. Rosmerta brought over the bill, and packaged up their half finished dinners.

"For the record, I think that Parkinson girl is a cow," Rosmerta said as she dropped the bill on the table and walked away.

Hermione wanted to look over her shoulder and see if Draco was coming back or not, but she refused to give in to the impulse. She needed to get used to acting like she didn't care.

When Draco returned, he saw that Hermione had asked for the cheque and that their food was already packed away.

He grabbed the bill, trying to catch Hermione's eye, but she refused to look at him. He threw down the cash, and Hermione was already up and walking out as he stood up.

He caught up to her quickly. "You know you can't exactly go far without me right?" He asked trying to be playful.

"I'm not stupid, I realize that," Hermione snapped.

They walked to an empty spot, and Draco offered her his arm, which she grabbed not gently.

They apparated into an alley near his apartment, and she let go of him immediately.

"Granger-"

"Take me home."

Draco could hear in her voice that there was no use arguing, so he did as she said and walked her back to their apartment.

Once they were inside she turned on him.

"Did you think I would never find out?"

"Find out what?"

"That this entire thing," she said pointing back and forth between them, "was just some sick joke or a source of amusement for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked angrily.

"The fact that you played me like a fool and I fell for it," Hermione snapped.

"I didn't do anything," Draco hissed back. "Everything that I've said to you has been one hundred percent genuine. I'm not playing games Granger and I thought that everything I've done for you so far would have fucking proved that to you."

"You're to be wed to Pansy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what she thinks. That's not happening."

"Then why is she so adamant about it? And why haven't you told her it's not happening if it's truly not?"

"Because I'm still a Death Eater Granger. I have an image, one that I have to keep in order to save my ass, and yours now too. My father and Pansy's agreed to marry us to one another when we were young, it's been expected. And I can't just go announcing that it's off, that will raise too many questions. Most Pureblood families don't marry for love, they marry to keep the bloodlines pure."

Hermione made a face.

"So yes, Pansy is still under the impression that her and I are to end up married. But I am telling you, that is not happening."

Hermione let out a deep breath, then her eyes widened in terror.

"Malfoy! What if she or someone else overheard us talking? I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think too much about our voices traveling, but I'm sure you used my name at least once throughout our conversation."

"You need not worry about that."

"And why not?"

"Because I put a silencing charm around our table the second we sat down. No one except those who were standing extremely close to the table would have been able to hear anything."

"I didn't even see you put up a silencing charm?"

Draco smirked. "That's the point Granger. To be subtle so I don't draw extra attention to us."

"So you don't think she knew it was me?"

"Definitely not. She still thinks I'm the old Draco who despises Muggleborns and the like. Besides, she probably barely noticed much, she has issues with jealousy and is often blinded by it."

Hermione nodded, thankful for the information. She didn't want either of their covers blown, not until they had a solid plan and it was necessary.

"Although this whole experience did make me realize how careless taking you out was, no offence. I sometimes forget how many people have their eyes and ears open at all times. I don't want to chance anything like that happening again."

Hermione's face dropped, but she understood. They needed to keep their secret, and going out in public even in a disguise was risky business.

Draco grabbed his arm suddenly.

Hermione looked down at his arm then up at him in alarm.

"You're being summoned?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you think it has something to do with Pansy?"

"Could be possible, but that wouldn't be the only thing I'd be called on for. But I can't keep him waiting, I'll be back later."

Hermione watched as Draco turned around and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

She felt a knot in her stomach, and hated how they had left things between them. Nothing like a fight before he had to go and put his life on the line.

xx

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," Luna said. "How did you end up having different values and beliefs than your father? And for how long have you been that way?"

Blaise let out a deep breath. "I think deep down I've always known. Obviously when I was younger I was more easily manipulated because I didn't want an ass whooping from my father. That, and I knew in order to fit into the Slytherin house and have friends I needed to be like the rest of them. Slytherin's aren't exactly the type that are friends. They will turn on one another at any moment if it means furthering themselves. That's why you have to be really careful, especially since my father was amongst Voldemort's followers, I had a reputation to uphold and a way I was expected to act. Which I did for the first while."

"That sounds just horrible. Having to pretend to be someone else to fit in. I know not a lot of people like me and think I'm weird because of how I am, but it's who I am. I'm not going to change myself as a person just to have other people like me."

"And you shouldn't. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the person that you are, and anyone who can't see that is stupid."

"I can say the same for you. You're a good person Blaise."

"I did my best to try not to participate in the bullying and what not that the Slytherin's put people through. Especially Granger. Malfoy was particularly nasty to her at whatever chance he could get. I refrained from saying things and just kind of stood there, which in itself is inexcusable."

"You did what you had to do. We all have probably done things that we aren't particularly proud of in order to survive and keep ourselves out of harms way. And I'm certain that Hermione will forgive you, she's a very kind girl," Luna said smiling as she grabbed his hand in her own.

"I know I shouldn't exactly be happy about this current situation, being locked up in a dungeon and all, but honestly, I am happy about it, because it's allowed me the chance to get to know you and see what an amazing person you are."

"I understand what you mean," Luna said smiling at him.

"I wonder what's going on out there," Blaise said suddenly.

"Last I knew, Voldemort was on the look out for Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Luna stated.

"So pretty much the same as usual."

"Not exactly. They didn't show up for school this year. They've completely disappeared off the map, at least as far as everyone is concerned. Of course there have been people who claim to have spotted them, but so far they've avoided being captured. At least, the last I heard."

Blaise nodded. "Good. Potter is the key to ending it all."

"So he really is the chosen one," Luna said sadly.

Blaise grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Imagine, having your destiny picked for you without having a choice? Harry is such a sweet guy. He was actually one of my only friends in school. He treated me normally, like an equal. It's unfair having to go through and experience as much as he has at such a young age, especially when not given a choice. I really hope that he defeats Voldemort once and for all, and can live his life normally."

"Well at least he has Granger on his side. Better she's working with him than against him. She's a smart girl, and from what I've come to understand, Potter knows how to wiggle out of situations that involve Voldemort, and that he has to be somewhat decent at using magic to get away as many times as he has been able to."

Luna squeezed his hand. "I just really want all of this to end."

"You and me both."

xx

Draco walked through the front doors of Malfoy Manor, his face void of all emotion. He needed to be and act calm. If Voldemort suspected anything, which Draco didn't think he did, because Draco had been covering his tracks and playing his part correctly, he would be watching Draco for a reaction. And Draco wasn't going to give him one.

Even if by some chance he had been found out, he would remain calm and wouldn't give anything away. He was thankful for how skilled he was at closing off of his mind, and made sure to wipe any and all thoughts that would incriminate him of anything.

He headed to Voldemort's "headquarters."

"Ah, Draco!" Voldemort said smiling.

"My Lord," Draco said bowing his head.

"I haven't heard or seen from you in a while now," Voldemort stated.

"My apologies, I've been keeping my eye out for Granger and the other two."

"And have we any news in that regard?"

"I posted two Death Eaters outside of Ollivanders in case Granger decided to try and get a wand, and they were to notify me if anything of interest has popped up."

"I didn't think Miss Granger would be dumb enough to come out in the open like that, but I did hope that maybe she would have been desperate enough. She is smart, so I'm not overly surprised. I am curious to find out where she has hidden herself, or whom is hiding her. I now suspect that she has someone helping her."

"We have eyes and ears everywhere, if there is a slip up, we will hear about it."

"I have found out a way to speed that up."

"My Lord?" Draco asked.

"I am putting a taboo on my name to draw out the members of the Order, and those who are against me."

"Smart," Draco stated, his heart dropping. It was a smart plan on Voldemort's part.

He had a feeling that he was being tested in a way, that not a lot of other Death Eaters were being provided with this information. If Draco told anyone, Voldemort would be able to figure out that one of his own men was betraying him, and would be able to figure out who it was quickly.

There wasn't really much Draco could do, aside from tell Hermione, and hope that the others would be able to fend for themselves.

Voldemort smirked.

"Be prepared to be busy. I feel as though we are going to find Potter soon."

Draco nodded.

"You may go."

Draco turned and swept from the room, making sure to keep his thoughts completely shielded until he apparated away from Malfoy Manor, and back to the alleyway near his apartment complex.

" _Shit"_


	14. Chapter 14

********WARNING: This chapter includes explicit content. Be warned!**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Her mind spinning, her stomach in knots. She had no idea what was happening with Draco right now, and she found that she was extremely worried.

She had come to care for him more than she had initially realized. More than she wanted to even admit.

Obviously a part of her appreciated everything that he did and was continuously doing for her by hiding her away like he had been. But she never thought that she would come to have legitimate feelings for Draco Malfoy.

If something happened to him, she would have no way of knowing. She couldn't even help him if she wanted to. She was locked in his apartment, which she didn't even actually know the location of, and she didn't have a wand. It didn't help that the entire wizarding world was looking for her and the minute she stepped out of the apartment, someone was bound to recognize her and her hiding place and cover would be blown. And if she was being honest, she wouldn't be able to get far without a wand anyways.

She looked over at the clock. He had been gone for an hour. That hour already felt like ten. She let out a deep breath. In reality, an hour wasn't actually that long. It was a normal amount of time to be gone. Hell, realistically he could be gone for a few hours. When he was out working a job, he was often gone most of the day.

Hermione needed to calm her nerves, so she headed towards the kitchen and raided his cupboard. One of the cupboards was stalked with a few different bottles of alcohol, which she hadn't known she was looking for but was thankful for nonetheless.

She grabbed the vodka, knowing she preferred that over firewhisky or gin. She was thankful that the fridge had been stalked earlier, and grabbed some cranberry juice.

Hermione didn't drink often, especially during the school year as she liked to focus on her studies but, going back home for the summer she attended house parties with her muggle friends where she was able to let loose every one in a while and have a few drinks. Yes, she was a goody two shoes who's main focus was getting the best grades, but she too liked to have fun and every once in a while and free her mind.

She threw back the first drink quickly, and poured herself a second, making sure to sip this one more slowly. Her tolerance level was weak, and she knew that if she continued to throw them back she would be wasted in no time.

Half way through her third drink, she could feel the alcohol starting to take effect.

She grabbed the tv remote and turned it to a music station, and she found herself swaying along to the music feeling rather good. She was at the stage where she was buzzed but not hammered. She felt happy and giddy, which had been her goal. She didn't like the obnoxious black out drunk that people got, and didn't understand why people even allowed themselves to get that drunk in the first place. Nine times out of ten the person didn't even remember the night or ended up puking and passing out somewhere.

Hermione liked to still be able to think for herself logically and be aware of what was going on around her.

A song that she knew came on, and she started singing along as she swayed around the living room.

It was at that moment that Draco entered the apartment.

Hermione didn't notice him enter, so he stood at the front door and watched Hermione in her carefree state.

It didn't take him long to realize she had been drinking, his open vodka bottle on the countertop as evidence.

He smirked as he watched her.

He had never seen this carefree side of her before, and he realized that he liked how peaceful she looked. It gave her an elegance of beauty, one that he was sure not many people had the opportunity of seeing. She was always so serious at school, and it was nice seeing and knowing that she was capable of relaxing and having a good time once in a while.

However what he didn't know was why she had decided to break into his liquor stash in the first place. He didn't even know that she liked to drink. He had always just assumed that she would be a hard ass about it, being her usual goody two judgmental self and avoiding it completely.

He found that he was pleasantly surprised by the discovery that she did like to let loose, even if it was rare.

She spun around, and finally noticed him standing there watching her.

"Oh!"

Draco crossed his eyes and continued to smirk at her.

"Hi!"

"Having fun?" Draco asked as he finally made his way into the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked, her face going red.

"Long enough to hear you sing the majority of that song as you danced along. Who knew you had a fun side to you Granger," he said winking as he headed over to the counter, pouring himself a vodka cranberry.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your stash."

"No need to apologize Granger. You live here, what's mine is yours."

Hermione's heart fluttered at his words. She blamed the alcohol.

She walked over to the counter that he was leaning against, and snatched his drink out of his hand, taking a sip before handing it back to him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She winked at him, then leaned on the counter beside him.

"So what's the special occasion?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What made you decide to start drinking? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"Oh! Ummmm.."

Draco found his interest peaked as he saw the blush rise up on her cheeks.

"Don't go shy on me Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not shy. I just. Ugh!"

Draco grabbed her face gently, making her look at him.

"You can tell me anything Granger."

She looked into his eyes, and felt herself believing his words. There was nothing but openness and trust in his eyes, something she found herself surprised by.

"I was worried about you," she blurted out.

Because Draco had a hold of her, she was unable to hide her face and instead was looking directly at him still.

Draco felt his heart flutter at her words.

"Granger," he growled, before pulling her towards him, placing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

She let out a moan, and felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

Draco grabbed her by the ass, giving it a playful squeeze before lifting her up and placing her onto the counter, his lips never breaking apart from hers.

He pushed himself up against her, knowing full well she would be able to feel how hard he was. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer, he had to do everything in his power not to start ripping her clothes off, especially when she intentionally grinded herself up against him.

He broke the kiss to hiss in pleasure. The friction felt good.

"Granger," he warned.

Hermione smirked up at him, a wild, confident fire in her eyes.

Merlin, this woman was driving him insane.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled his mouth back to hers, where he eagerly started kissing her again. Her lips were soft plump, and he could taste the cranberry juice.

He gently slid his hands underneath the front of her shirt, letting them explore the silky smooth skin of her stomach. He felt her shiver, goosebumps rising on her skin.

Deciding to push his luck, he slowly explored higher and higher, and when Hermione didn't complain or push him off, he cupped her bra contained boobs in his hands, massaging her breasts with utmost care.

She broke off the kiss, and threw back her head with a pleasant sigh, and if seeing Hermione Granger with a look of ecstasy on her face because of him wasn't the sexiest sight he had ever seen, he didn't know what would beat it.

He ran his fingertips along the top of the bra, and he watched as Hermione's chest started rising and falling at a quicker pace.

Hermione loved the way Draco was teasing her skin, his fingertips tracing her exposed breasts above the bra, but she wanted more. Wanted him to know that it was okay to touch more of her, that he didn't need to keep his hands over the bra, instead of underneath it where she wanted him.

She hadn't been touched so delicately in her life, and when she looked down at Draco and saw how dilated his pupils were, she found it spurred her forward, and before thinking twice she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Draco had frozen in shock. He couldn't help but stare at the girl now sitting topless in front of him. Granted, she did still have her bra on, but she was a sight to be seen.

The lavender bra that she was wearing complimented her skin tone nicely, and he licked his lips looking at how amazing her breasts looked. They weren't overly huge, or small, which Draco liked. If he had to guess, he would say she was a full B cup. She was a small girl, but her boobs fit her body type perfectly. He could tell even with the bra on that they would be perky.

Hermione watched him as his eyes explored her body hungrily. At first she had been mortified that she had taken her shirt off so confidently, but upon seeing his reaction, she felt her confidence rise and instead of being embarrassed, she felt powerful and sexy.

When his eyes met hers again, she felt her stomach knot up in butterflies.

"God damn it Granger," Draco groaned huskily.

Hermione bit her lip, and Draco felt himself nearly lose it. This girl was a weapon and she didn't even know it. She had this sweet yet sexy innocence about her that nearly made him explode.

Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue along her bra line. He felt her shudder and let out a low moan. Draco felt his cock twitch. He didn't know it was possible to be even harder than he was, but here he was.

Even her skin had a sweet taste to it.

Hermione had had enough of the torture, her nipples were hard and aching for attention, and she was going to give it to them.

She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off of her body. Draco stood back and racked his eyes over her now exposed breasts hungrily.

Draco was trying very hard to keep himself in check. He only had half of this girl naked in front of him, and she was already the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Who knew she had such an amazing body hidden underneath those school robes all of those years. If any of the guys had had any idea as to what she had going on underneath her clothes, he guaranteed she would have had a lot more male attention.

He wanted more than anything to devour her breasts with his mouth, engulf the bare skin in his hands, but this was Granger, and he didn't want to make any wrong moves.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all day?"

Draco looked up at her baffled.

"I took my top off for a reason Malfoy. My nipples are aching thinking about your touch, so why don't you stop your staring and give them what they want."

By God. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He didn't need to be told twice, so he did as she asked. He immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently then with more pressure. The sound of her moaning was driving him wild. It was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

He made sure to pay equal attention to each nipple, swirling his tongue around them, sucking on them, and nibbling on them.

To say he was rock hard would be an understatement. His cock was pulsating with the need of release.

He pulled back, looking at Hermione who was looking at him wildly, her pupils dilated.

He had tasted her skin, but now he wanted to taste her.

"Granger," Draco growled hungrily. "I want to taste you."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"If you're as aroused as I am, and I can see by the flush of your skin and the lust in your eyes that you are, you're probably soaking wet. I want nothing more than to run my tongue all over your sex and have you come undone."

Hermione in fact was soaked, and found that his words were affecting her also. She had read in books that your vagina would ache with desire and need, but never before had she experienced it. And now that she was, she knew that she wanted Draco to do exactly what he was describing.

She slid down from the counter, slipping off the sweatpants that she had put on earlier, her eyes never leaving his.

He was staring at her intently, a look that she gave back as she stepped out of her pants, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but lacey lavender panties.

The way he had been looking at her all night, had been the reason she felt confident enough to be the way she was currently being. She had never been overly happy with her appearance, but Draco made her felt as though she was desirable and sexy, and the power that made her feel was something that she liked, and she wanted to ride with it.

And it's not as if his attraction to her was faked, she could tell from the large bulge in his pants that he was just as aroused as she was.

She jumped back up onto the counter, and opened her legs, looking at him daringly.

Draco racked his eyes over her entire body, eating in the sight of her. He could see that she was indeed soaked, her panties showing her arousal through them.

"Merlin, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her legs defiantly.

Draco hissed and spread her legs back open, running his hands slowly and deliberately up the inside of her thighs.

When his hands got close, he removed them, and ran his tongue on the outside of her panties right up her sex.

Hermione let out a surprised moan, shuddering at the contact.

Draco removed her underwear slickly, and stood back and admired her for a few moments. Hermione Granger was butt ass naked, spread eagle for him. He couldn't even fathom how it was real.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, and also being impatient and not wanting her to back out, Draco spread her legs a bit farther apart, then ran his tongue along her now exposed flesh.

He stroked her with his tongue slowly at first, massaging and sucking on her clit with more intensity as Hermione's moans became louder and more frequent.

When he could feel her getting close, he slipped a finger inside of her to help intensify the pleasure, and not long afterwards she shouted out, her orgasm overcoming her.

She shuddered as the orgasm wracked her body, and Draco watched as she slowly came back to earth.

Draco's cock was twitching with the need to have a release, and even though he wanted more than anything to fuck the girl in front of him senseless, he didn't feel right doing it while she was under the influence of alcohol.

Yes, she could still regret what had just transpired, but sleeping with her was a whole different matter. When he finally slept with Granger, he wanted it to be when she was 100% in it, and not because her judgment was slightly clouded.

He bent down and grabbed her clothes off of the floor, holding them out towards her.

"That's it?" Hermione questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Draco asked.

Hermione jumped off of the counter, stalking towards him.

"From what I can see, you're just as horny and turned on as I am."

"And your point?"

"How fair would it be for me to let you walk away in this state when you just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had in my life."

"Granger, you've been drinking, I don't want you to regret any of this in the morning. Hell, I probably shouldn't even have allowed what happened to just happen, but you surprised the hell out of me with your confidence and god damn you're the sexiest thing I have ever seen so I couldn't help myself."

Hermione stopped in front of him, and cupped his hard cock in her hands, rubbing it gently through his pants.

"Yes, I had a few drinks Malfoy, but I'm not stupid enough to drink to the point where I don't understand or know what I am doing. I am fully aware of what happened, and if I didn't want it to happen, it wouldn't have."

"Granger…" Draco moaned huskily, the feeling of her rubbing him clouding his senses.

"Stop talking," Hermione demanded as she grabbed his pants, pulling them down.

Draco's eyes widened.

The feeling of the skin of her bare hand against his cock hit him immediately. The intensity of it was mind-blowing. Never before had a hand job felt so good before.

He closed his eyes, the pleasure taking over.

He jumped when he felt her run her tongue along his shaft.

"Fuck!"

He looked down at Hermione, who had her hand cupped around his dick, her tongue running up and down his shaft and along the head of his member teasingly.

When she took him into her mouth, he nearly exploded then and there.

He gritted his teeth, his hands finding their way into her hair, which he gripped firmly.

She sucked him hard and slow, and Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. His fantasies of this happening had nothing on the real deal. Never in a million years would he be able to imagine this level of pleasure.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Draco moaned breathlessly.

Hermione picked up the pace, her mouth working wonders on him.

"Granger," he panted looking down into her eyes, "I'm close."

He knew she understood that it was her warning, either she continue on and he blows his load into her mouth, or she pulls back and finishes him with her hand.

She continued onwards, and Draco felt the pleasure growing to its peak before his orgasm hit him blissfully.

He groaned out her name as his seed spilled into her mouth.

She ran her mouth up and down him a few more times for good measure, before pulling back.

She stood up in her naked glory, licking her lips.

"Fuck Granger," Draco stated.

Hermione looked at him questionably.

"You're a weapon."

Hermione laughed. "What?"

He pulled his pants back up, looking at her as he said, "You and that sweet mouth of yours is going to be the death of me."

Hermione smirked wickedly before responding, "And you haven't even been inside of me yet."

 **A/N: And there we have it. The icebreaker first sexual scene between them. I had a good time writing this, so there will definitely be more in the future. For anyone who thinks this was OOC for Hermione, honestly, she's human. Alcohol gives us courage and helps give us that little push that we sometimes need in order to go through with something that we want but are usually too scared or shy to do in the first place, especially when we come to realize how much we care about someone. They've had some encounters before, and they're young adults, hormones are raging due to the tension of being around someone you're attracted to.**

 **The exchange between them was 100% consensual, which I tried to get across in their conversations.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Keep leaving me reviews on your thoughts and feelings! I read all of them and make sure to try and address any confusion or concerns that you have in further chapters with explanations in the story line that I may have slipped my mind in the moment of writing.**

 **Thanks for continuing this journey with me!**

 **xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione let the warm water run over her body, her nerve endings still humming from the aftermath of her orgasm. Never before had she let a guy go down on her before, the thought both exciting and scaring her at the same time. She hadn't had a whole lot of experience when it came to her physical romantic history, and she had to admit that Draco had not disappointed.

She had heard other girls discussing their sexual encounters in the dorms before, and she always found it extremely interesting and intriguing; each girl having different experiences. Both pleasurable, if the guy knew what he was doing, and un-pleasurable if he did not.

Draco obviously, was in the pleasurable experience category.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memory of all the girls gossiping in the common rooms. This then in turn lead her to feeling sad, alone, and depressed because she didn't know when and if that sort of thing would ever be able to happen again.

Going on the run and missing her seventh year of school was extremely hard for Hermione. Not just for the educational factor, but because she missed her friends. Granted, she had only been apart from Harry and Ron for a few weeks now, but being unable to have any form of communication with them was extremely difficult. She had no idea as to how they were doing, or what sort of state they were in. She knew that they were at least alive, since Voldemort was still on the hunt for them, so at least that was a small form of good news.

Hermione missed Ginny immensely. It had been a long time since the two of them had spoken, since Harry had asked both Ron and herself not to involve Ginny in their plans whatsoever. Harry loved Ginny so much, that he wanted to try and have to opportunity to live as normal of a life as possible, and continue on with her education.

She sighed. She wanted a man to love her the way Harry loved Ginny. She had always been slightly jealous of the two of them. Seeing the way they continuously looked at one another, the way they lit up when the other entered the room or when they talked about each other.

Regardless, her best girl friend and guy friend were together, and she was extremely happy for them.

Out of nowhere, she felt herself start to cry.

Draco had been pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door, wondering whether or not it was too much for him to storm in and join Hermione in the shower. They had literally just seen one another naked, and helped relieve each other, sharing a shower together wouldn't be stepping over the line, would it?

He didn't even know why the urge to shower with her was so strong. Of course a hot, wet naked girl alone in itself was a good reason, but this was different. Something he was unable to explain. He felt a connection with the girl behind the door inhabiting his shower, a connection that he had never felt or experienced before.

He also didn't know why he was even pacing here thinking about it. It was very unlike him. When he wanted something, he went after it.

Hermione was different. He didn't know how to deal with her. He didn't want to make any wrong moves and have her pull away from him. He found that he had come to really enjoy her company. It didn't matter how long or terrible his day was, he knew that he had Hermione's smile and company to come home to.

Merlin, listen to him. He had gone bloody soft, and for a Muggleborn. His father was going to shit.

He heard a muffled sound come from the bathroom, stopping his thought process.

He leaned his ear against the door, listening.

He came to two realizations at once. One, that Hermione was crying, and two, that he had completely forgotten to tell Hermione about the taboo on Voldemorts name.

Without thinking twice, Draco opened the door and went inside.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him through the glass doors, her eyes rimmed red, tears running down her cheeks.

He slid open the door, entering the shower without even asking; he wasn't thinking, he was on autopilot. The girl that he was falling for was crying inside of his shower, and he wanted to comfort her.

"Hey," he said softly, grabbing her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just being overdramatic," Hermione stated.

"I doubt it. You know you can talk to me."

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice since you decided to barge into my shower."

"Technically, it's my shower," Draco said smirking.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If you want me to leave, I will," he said earnestly, staring into her eyes.

Hermione leaned up and surprised him with a sweet peck on the lips.

"No, stay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, while I'm here and remember, I need to tell you something. I was going to tell you earlier, but I ended up becoming a tad distracted," he said with a playful wink.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, and it must have shown on her face because Draco immediately started reassuring her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing bad."

Hermione let out a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"The Dark Lord has put a taboo on his name."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"So that means….

"That means that anyone who says his name out loud will be compromised, their position becoming available."

"Oh my god.." Hermione said her eyes wide in disbelief. "Harry.. Ron.. The Weasley's.. The Order.."

Draco studied her sadly.

"We have to tell them," Hermione stated suddenly, determination in her eyes.

"Granger, that's not possible."

"Of course it is. We will send an owl. Find a way to code the message so no outsider reading it will understand what it's true meaning is. Harry, Ron, and myself have been using coded messages for years, they will understand what I am telling them."

"No Granger, I don't think you understand.." Draco said slowly.

"Understand what?"

"It's not possible to inform them without me becoming compromised and found out."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"As much as The Dark Lord preaches about his followers, at the end of the day he doesn't actually trust them. He puts them through tests to see their loyalty, tests that I myself have been through. He's only told a select number of people about this taboo, and if it ends up being leaked out and in the public this quick, he's going to know that one of us told. Trust me, if there was something I could do, I would do it, but I'm trying to keep you and myself safe."

"I hate him!"

Draco rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Granger, I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you obviously because if you said it and they found you here we'd both be in a lot of trouble."

Hermione looked up at him. "I know, and I appreciate you telling me. I'm just worried about Harry and Ron specifically. They use his name all the time, and without knowledge of the taboo I'm afraid that they're going to get caught before they finish what needs to be done."

"The Horcruxes."

Hermione nodded.

Draco leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiled up at him afterwards. "Honestly Malfoy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done and continue to do for me. I wouldn't be where I am today if you weren't there in that alley to save me. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you putting your ass on the line for me. I'm not sure if I ever really thanked you before."

Draco cupped her face in his hand.

"I would have been stupid not to help you."

"Who would have thought the two of us would team up?" Hermione asked laughing.

"I doubt anyone would ever believe it."

"I think they might believe that more than us being… romantic? Is that the word for it?"

"I mean if I wasn't who I was I'm sure it would be believable. You're the kind of girl guys would kill for to date."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground.

Draco lifted her face back up to him. "Granger, you're brave, beautiful, intelligent, intellectual, witty… Do you need me to continue? You're everything a man could ever want and more."

"Yourself included?" She asked staring at him directly.

"Myself included," he replied without breaking stride.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, pouring her feelings for him into that kiss.

xx

Luna woke up and smiled. Her and Blaise had fallen asleep all snuggled up, and she was still wrapped up in his arms.

Blaise had ended up being someone that she was fascinated by. He was different than she had imagined a Slytherin Pureblood to be and she had to admit that she was happy about it.

"Stop thinking about me Lovegood," came a husky voice near her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"What makes you believe I'm thinking about you?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Luna rolled her eyes laughing. "You are so cocky."

"I haven't heard you deny it though…."

Luna rolled so she was facing him. "You're correct, I was thinking about you."

"Ah HA!" Blaise said a smirk on his face.

"I was thinking about how you smell and need a shower," Luna said smirking back.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"You trying to say you don't like the smell of my blood and natural smell?"

"I mean, there is better smells.." Luna stated.

"If you can think about me when I look and smell like this, then just imagine how much you're going to be thinking about me once we are out of this hell hole and I can take you out on dates looking and smelling hella fine. You'll be swooning."

"You're right, I probably will be," Luna said honestly.

Blaise laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love how honest you are, it's adorable."

"I don't see a point in not being honest."

"It's just so nice and refreshing to be around someone who isn't hiding behind walls or pretending to be something that they're not."

"I can imagine that would become rather frustrating and annoying."

"You have no idea.." Blaise said sadly.

"Thinking about Draco?" Luna asked, reading the change in his mood immediately.

"I'm worried about him. I don't know how deep of shit he's got himself into. Usually I would be there to help steer him in the right direction whenever possible. Draco's always been the type to try and please everyone else, no matter the cost."

"He seemed to be okay to me when he brought me here. He was actually more pleasant than I thought he would be. I wouldn't worry about him too much, he's quite intelligent. Maybe misguided at times, but he seemed.. different. I can't explain it. But I didn't feel unsafe or wary around him."

"How did things get so fucked up?" Blaise asked. "We should be at school finishing our seventh year at Hogwarts alongside the rest of our friends and classmates. As should Draco, Granger, Potter, Weasley, and every other person who's not attending school right now."

Luna cupped his face gently. "Who knows, maybe at the end of all of this they'll let us go back to school to complete our education."

"I think you're insinuating that we win," Blaise said studying her.

"I've worked alongside Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I have every faith that they are going to pull off the win in the end. I know they may be young compared to all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself-"

There was a loud pop. Luna and Blaise jumped apart looking around wildly.

The dungeon door opened and closed, temporarily blinding them.

Luna blinked a bunch, waiting for her eyes to adjust back to the dark. When they did she saw someone standing outside of the cell door.

"Who's there?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise Zabini, is that you?"

Luna watched as Voldemort made himself visible to the two of them.

"I thought your father had done away with you. I am quite pleased to see that you are still in fact, alive."

Luna looked back and forth between Blaise and Voldemort.

"And Miss Lovegood, I do hope that you are being treated alright down here? My quarrel was never with you, you see. I was just trying to teach your father and the rest of the Potter supporters a lesson."

"I am fine, thank you," Luna stated.

Voldemort smiled widely. "Wonderful! Now, as glad as I am that you are both doing relatively well, that is not the reason that I came down here. I am assuming that one of you said my name aloud, and when you did so a loud noise came immediately afterwards?"

Luna and Blaise looked at one another and then at Voldemort.

"Oh, don't worry. Neither of you are in any sort of trouble. In fact, I appreciate that one of you decided to use my name, it means that the taboo works."

"Taboo?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes dear Zabini. It is taking my followers way too long to find Potter and his friends, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. You see, I know Harry does not fear me as he should, and that his friends and himself both use my name quite often. By putting a taboo on my name, I will be able to find all of the people who are against me. All they need to do is say my name, and their position will automatically become available to me and my followers," Voldemort said smiling.

Luna's mouth opened in horror.

She knew that what he was saying was true. Many of the Order members had started using Voldemort's name while speaking about him instead of "He Who Must Not Be Named," mostly due to Harry .

As much as Luna hated to admit it, it was a pretty good move on his part.

"Anyways, I must get back. I have a feeling that I am going to become quite busy soon. Just wanted to say thank you for the knowledge that my taboo does work."

Luna and Blaise stood there silently, watching as Voldemort retreated back up the stairs. Once the dungeon door shut behind him, Luna looked over at Blaise.

"Well shit," Blaise stated.

 **A/N: Ladies and Gents… I have been the worst with updating lately, and once again I want to apologize. I have been having the absolute worst luck with my health lately…. Something else always seems to come up after the thing before it goes away.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I did not forget about you, and that I am still writing, even though it's been slower than usual. I hope you are all still enjoying my work and continue to read, follow, favourite, and REVIEW!**


End file.
